Warriors: Memories of Blood
by zero yasha
Summary: Countless moons after Firestar's rule, the 4 Clans are at peace, but for how long? What will happen when a kit of a unknown lineage is forced to join the clan, when no cat even knows if she can be trusted at all? Nonetheless with a new Prophecy of blood..
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: The Warriors series doesn't belong to me, nor will it ever, I assure you. This is just a continuation (kind of…) in the future. (About 50 years after Firestar dies, give or take.)

Hopefully, if we named them correctly (yeah, like there's a _way_ to name these cats…) there won't be any names that run over cats in the Warriors series. Lots of them have similar beginning names, but endings are mixed around and hopefully, somewhat original. (Unlikely…) So please tell me if there's any names that you know for _sure_ go over an actual Warrior name in the series. (This does_ not _include apprentice names! They _need_ to be x-paw!)

Also, Wind Of The Azure Blossom helped come up with half the names with me. She mainly did WindClan and RiverClan, and I did ThunderClan and ShadowClan. So I'm just giving her some credit, or risk her annoying wrath.

* * *

**Warriors: Memories of Blood**

**Book 1: Ruby**

* * *

--

_**--Allegiances--**_

_--_

_THUNDERCLAN_

_--_

Leader:

**Dawnstar—**Pale ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Deputy:

**Badgerclaw—**Large black and white tom with huge paws.

Medicine Cat:

**Poppystripe—**Red tabby with lighter ginger stripes and amber eyes.

Warriors:

**Blackblade—**Pure black tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Bristlepaw**

**Foxheart—**A large ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and muzzle.

**Morningwind—**Small ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Lightningclaw—**Pale ginger tabby.

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Onefeather—**Pure black tom, formerly of WindClan; Mate, Whiteleaf.

**Thrushtail—**Dark grey tom with a puffy tail.

**Greysnout—**Grey she-cat with black splotches.

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

Apprentices:

**Sparrowpaw—**Small brown tabby with lighter stripes.

**Bristlepaw—**A grey tabby with darker grey stripes.

**Darkpaw—**Dark tabby tom with pure black stripes.

Queens:

**Thornwhisker—**A brown-and-white tortoiseshell queen.

**Whiteleaf—**Light blue-grey queen.

Elders:

**Mousenose—**Large tom with a short snout.

**Shorttail—**A small grey tom with a stub tail.

**Sleepingflower—**Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

**Crimsonkit—**A dark red kit with a polydactyl claw andbi-coloured eyes. (Blue/yellow)

**Bluekit—**Pure black she-kit with a blue-grey stripe across her face. Blue eyes.

**Granitekit—**Small grey tabby.

_--_

_WINDCLAN_

_--_

Leader:

**Whitestar—**A pretty white she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy:

**Ravenwhisker—**A dark-pelted tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

**Nightwind—**A white she-cat with a pure-black tail.

Warriors:

**Liontail—**A large golden-red tabby with a half-furless tail from battle.

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Hawkfeather—**A small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Tornpaw**

**Swiftstep—**Pale tom with black claws.

**Runningstorm—**A large tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

**Goldenfoot—**A grey-and-yellow tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Blueear—**Deep grey she-cat with blue-grey ears and amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Soaringpaw**

Apprentices:

**Tornpaw—**Large tom with weak paws.

**Sparkpaw—**She-cat with a red pelt, spotted with brown like sparks.

**Ashpaw—**Dark tabby tom.

**Soaringpaw—**Small tortoiseshell with green eyes.

Queens:

**Morningstripe—**A pretty yellow-brown tabby.

**Brookfield—**Small, brown pelted queen.

Elders:

**Dampfoot—**A dark grey, deft Elder.

**Weaslepelt—**A sandy old she-cat

**Patcheye—**An old tom with a scar over one eye.

Kits:

**Willowkit—**A small tortoiseshell with green eyes.

**Mosskit—**Tiny yellow she-kit with grey spots.

**Sunkit—**A sandy tom with amber eyes.

--

_SHADOWCLAN_

_--_

Leader:

**Fallingstar—**Large black and white tom with a long tail.

Deputy:

**Duskpelt—**Dark grey tabby with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

**Stonetail—**Large grey tom with a long tail.

Warriors:

**Quickswipe—**Small nimble tom with a pale pelt.

**Darkfur—**Pure black she-cat with green eyes.

**Crowwhisker—**A black and brown mottled tom.

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Smallfoot—**A tortoiseshell she-cat with small paws.

**Apprentice, Twistedpaw**

**Brackenclaw—**Dark striped tabby with green eyes.

**Blackfang—**Large black tabby with a broken fang.

Apprentices:

**Fernpaw—**Small she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt.

**Twistedpaw—**small tabby with an oddly twisted tail.

Queens:

**Leopardtail—**Beautiful dark queen with mottled fur.

**Flamepelt—**Ginger queen with blue eyes.

Elders:

**Redeye—**Old blind tom.

**Dapplefoot—**Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits:

**Tinykit—**Small tortoiseshell with a white underbelly.

**Huntingkit—**Tiny tabby kit with dark fur.

**Frostykit—**Pure white kit with green eyes.

**Greenkit—**Small ginger kit with green eyes.

--

_RIVERCLAN_

_--_

Leader:

**Froststar—**Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy:

**Beechtail—**Sandy tabby with dark brown eyes.

Medicine Cat:

**Redbrook—**Red tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

Warriors:

**Swallowbrook—**White tom with brown patches.

**Sapsnout—**Large tom with a yellow snout

**Apprentice, Mistypaw**

**Snowstorm—**White and brown tom with a thick tail.

**Whitestream—**Asmall agile she-cat with grey-white fur and green eyes.

**Rainstorm—**Light brown tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Shinepool—**Silver tom with blue-grey patches.

Apprentices:

**Volepaw—**Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mistypaw—**Dark grey tabby with brown eyes.

**Mudpaw—**Dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Shadefoot—**Large tabby with a grey pelt and green eyes.

**Lilypelt—**Pretty tortoiseshell with a blossoming tail tip.

Elders:

**Lightpelt—**Small tom with a white pelt.

**Crookedtooth—**A red tabby with a jagged tooth.

Kits:

**Silverkit—**Silver tom with amber eyes.

**Dustkit—**Sandy tortoiseshell with blue eyes.

--

_CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS_

--

**Blaze—**A ginger-gold she-cat, formerly of Clan blood.

**Takk—**A black and white tom living at the Twoleg barn.

**Lily—**Pale gold she-cat living at the Twoleg barn.

**Chrono—**Pale brown tabby living at the Twoleg barn.

**Sync—**Powerful grey tom, Rogue around the Twoleg barn.

**Max—**Large brown tabby; Rogue.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, just this awesome story/set of stories if I ever get around to finishing them. _Do not sue me!_ I have no money! (Bawls) So Erin Hunter wrote the main series. Not me.

As for the 'Allegiances' before this, I _really_ hope that they're not going over/repeating any of the cats in the previous books…they _shouldn't_ be if we named them correctly…but if there IS a name that's repeated, and you know for _SURE _that it is, tell me.

For the Timeline of the story, let's say 50 years _after_ Firestar dies…whenever that is… I'm not going to try to write a fic that's during or before the main series. Besides, I've only read up to the third 'Power of Three' series. I haven't the slightest clue what cats are alive by the end of it. And if you want that in moons, approximately 1200 moons later, but hey, who's counting? (other than me...)

Also, Miffin's my editor. 'w ' b She knows _nothing_ of the Warriors series, so that is why she's editing it! (Makes sense, I know) So let's all say 'Hi Miffin!' before we start!

(Miffin note: Hi guys!)

Wind Of The Azure Blossom also helped give me a lot of ideas, but in no way did she help me with the writing. So some credit goes to her as well.

Also, I'd like to see some Reveiws for this story. I'll take _constructive critisism_, but not **_flames_**. The next chapters can be even better if someone tells me what Im doing wrong, or of mistakes we didn't manage to find.

Now, enough talking! Douzo!

* * *

**Warriors: Memories of Blood**

**Book 1: Ruby**

* * *

-

_--Prologue--_

-

The stench of crowfood hung thick in the air as a young queen timidly poked her head out from between two large, silver Twoleg bins. Her ears were pricked for any sound; her eyes searching for threats. She opened her mouth to taste the air once, but the only scents she could detect was that of her own, and the putrid stick of Twoleg rubbish.

Her dark ginger-gold fur was smudged with some strange Twoleg tar, and her sides and face were covered in old scars. One of her ears was torn and missing a large chunk; her pelt horribly unkept as well. Ribs could be seen under her thick coat.

Once she decided the coast was clear, she quickly vanished back behind the bins, only to return herding two small, sightless kits; the larger one mewling pathetically from the cold night air.

"Hush, it'll be okay," she mewed gently, nudging a small, ginger-and-white kit forward with a paw. "You can do it…"

The small tom tumbled forward, but was silent after hearing his mother's gentle voice. She then firmly bit the scruff of the she-kit and lifted her, nudging the little scrap on.

"This way…you can do it…" She coaxed between her teeth, lifting her head higher once the she-kit's legs began to bump the ground.

She moved as fast as she could, sometimes placing the she-kit down to carry the tom forward, before instantly retreating back to lift the tiny dark-ginger kit after him again. Her heart lifted when she saw the black, sticky stone of the Thunderpath only a few fox-lengths away. She nudged the tom on, keeping her head as high as possible for her other kit's sake.

"Just a little further…" She whispered to the tom, silently wishing the Thunderpath closer.

Her neck muscles were aching by time they reached the strange black stone. She placed the kit down between her forepaws, before lowering her head to give it a rest. She breathed out a relieved sigh through her nose. _We made it…_ She thought, only to hear a tiny mew of protest beside her before a small thump. Instantly she turned her blue gaze to the tom, only to see him lying beside her pathetically; his sides heaving with effort.

_No! Not now!_ She thought, desperately whipping her head around to look for any pursuers, but saw nothing.

Her whiskers twitched anxiously as she looked back down to her poor kit, then to the tiny she-kit between her paws. She quickly leaned down to give the tom a quick sniff, and licked his head gently before doing the same with the she-kit; worried by her stillness. After a few moments of continuous licking, the kit began to slowly to squirm around before nosing into her mother's stomach for warmth and comfort.

_I'll have to cross and come back for him…_ She thought hopelessly, her eyes clouded with fear and anxiety. Quickly, she padded onto the side of the Thunderpath and looked cautiously from side to side for any monsters that may be prowling it at this time of night. Satisfied after almost a minute of surveying, she picked up the small ginger kit by the scruff and rushed across the pavement as fast as her paws could carry her; her neck held high, aching from the kit's weight.

Once safely across, she placed the kit down gently, carefully making sure she wouldn't be able to climb back onto the stone. She then quickly turned back to the road, only for her heart to nearly stop in her chest. Crouched next to her kit, starring at her with slit, malevolent amber eyes, was a large ginger tabby. He opened his battle-scarred muzzle and showed her his sharp, yellow fangs.

The queen paused by the side of the Thunderpath, unsure of what to do. Her heart ached to go back for her kit, but she knew she was no match for the large tom. Her tail tip twitched anxiously and her fur was fluffed as much as the disgusting tar on her would allow it to. Finally, her maternal instincts took over. She looked across the Thunderpath quickly, before padding into the center of the road; every muscle in her body tense.

As if expecting her, the tom stood up and moved between her and the kit; his eyes narrowed and his lips drawn back into a cruel grin.

"Step away from my kit, Scathe..." She mewed quietly, but firmly.

"And why would I do something like that, hm, Blaze?" He meowed, his amber gaze boring into her. "Because as I recall, he is my kit as well…"

"Enough!" Blaze hissed. "He is as much your kit as you are compassionate!"

The tabby grunted and flicked his tail uncaringly.

"Compassion catches no prey." He growled.

"Prey? What _prey?!_" The queen demanded. "I've barely seen a _mouse tail_ in a moon!" She spat on the ground before glaring coldly at the tom. "You are _far_ from worthy of being called this kit's father…_both_ of them!"

The tabby tom snorted.

"'Both' you say…" He murmured, his eyes fixed across the road to where the tiny she-kit could barely be seen squirming. "I am no father to that pitiful scrap of fur you call a kit."

Blaze dug her claws into the Thunderpath. Her fur bristled and she drew her lips back with a fierce snarl. "How _dare_ you disown your own kit like that…?" She demanded coldly, her eyes slitting. "What wrong did she ever do to you?!"

Scathe only snorted and turned his back to her, padding closer to the tom. He waved his tail in dismissal to her question.

He was silent, starring at the tiny ginger-and-white kit for a number of moments unblinkingly, as if in deep thought. "Nothing." He admitted at last, then he turned his massive head to look back at the queen; a small, sadistic grin on his face.

"She was only born."

At that moment, Blaze forgot everything but the cat that stood in front of her. She lunged at him, hissing and spitting, claws out to strike. Quickly, the tom turned on her, claws raking out at her face, but she kicked down on the ground and hit his massive paws away with a well aimed swipe.

"Fiend! Heartless!" She yowled, biting at one of his hind legs, only to be batted away with his giant paws. Digging her claws into the thick stone of the Thunderpath, she managed to keep her balance, just barely, and lunge right back at him. He was taken off guard this time, and the force of the collision sent both cats rolling closer to the middle of the road.

"You call _me_ the fiend?!" He demanded, pinning her down with his huge claws and raking at her face and chest hard. "Who tried to take away _my_ kit!?"

Suddenly, Blaze went limp, her eyes looking vacant and blurred. With a purr of satisfaction, Scathe slowly stepped off of her, and headed back toward the ginger-white tom. Almost instantaneously, Blaze shot up from the road, and collided into the cat at full speed, before fastening onto his back, claws digging deep into his fur.

Scathe yowled in pain and spat, thrashing around wildly in a desperate attempt to fling the queen off, but she held tight. Blaze could hear and feel his heart beat quickening, almost as fast as her own, but his near-steady breathing told her that he was no where as tired as she was right now. She clenched her eyes shut as he began to jump and kick, her claws becoming looser in his greasy fur.

_I can't let go!_ She told herself desperately, clinging with all her strength, but it wasn't enough. With one final, powerful jerk, her claws slipped from his oily pelt and she was flung a good distance, landing heavily on the Thunderpath. She let out a small moan of pain, vaguely noticing the tabby tom hovering over her; a look of triumph in his eyes.

"Did you _really_ think you could defeat me?" He asked rhetorically, "Did you _really_ think that I would lose to such a weak cat like you? You are _nothing_ compared to me! And neither is that pathetic wriggling mess you call a kit!" His tail flicked across the Thunderpath at the she-kit, slowly squirming toward the road blindly.

"It cannot even walk, let alone _speak_!" He hissed, his amber eyes glaring at the pathetic scrap.

"Why do you hate her so…?" Blaze asked, weakly beginning to get to her paws, but Scathe put one powerful paw on her chest and held her down.

"Why do I hate her?" He echoed. "Why _don't_ I hate her?!" He demanded, thrashing his tail angrily. "Just _look_ at her! She is _weak_! She'll be no use to the Clan!"

"She isn't even a moon old!" Blaze objected, only for Scathe to put more pressure onto her chest.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Blaze…" He said, slowly turning his amber gaze down to her. "But you must understand my position…that kit is a danger to our Clan. It can't even _crawl_ right!" He growled angrily. "How is it supposed to hunt? How is it supposed to survive?"

The ginger queen grit her teeth and flattened her ears, her eyes half closed. She had to admit—as much as she hated to—that Scathe was right. She had the kits nearly a half moon ago, and yet, never once had the tiny kit even squeaked a sound. Her heart ached at the thought of agreeing with the tom. She _couldn't_ walk yet! The most she could do was squirm and wriggle. She _was_ weak!

Blaze shut her eyes tightly and let out a long moan of grief. What should she do? If she stayed here, surely Scathe would kill her kit…if not in cold blood, abandon her in the cold, unforgiving night. But if she fled…what would she gain…? All she knew of life was the Clan. She had scarcely ever left its territory, let alone tried to flee it. She had never even _heard_ of other cats trying to survive elsewhere…other than kittypets…but that life was not an option for her, or her kits…

"Do you see now, Blaze?" Scathe continued, his tail waving with anticipation. "I've been trying to protect you _and_ this kit." He motioned the small tom on the opposite side of the road with a flick of his tail. "You are my mate, and _he_ is the next leader of our Clan. You cannot take him away from the Clan, just for the sake of _one_ pitiful excuse for a kit!"

Ever so gradually, the tabby lifted his paw from her chest and took a few paces back. Curling his tail over his forepaws calmly, he sat; his amber eyes watching her closely.

Weakly, Blaze forced herself up, grunting as she felt her chest burn where he had slashed her. Slowly, she copied his movements; less hostility in her blank eyes. He was right again. If she left with the tom now, it would most likely be the end to their Clan, and she knew it…already, there were few cats. Most had died of sickness, while others were mauled to death by dogs and even rabid Twolegs. Prey was also scarce, and strange Rogues continued to loiter onto their territory, stealing what little they had.

The queen slowly looked up to the tabby helplessly.

"I…don't know…" She mewed quietly, lowering her head once more. "They're…my kits…I don't want them to suffer…"

Scathe nodded in agreement, his ear flicking understandingly. "Don't worry," he meowed soothingly, "there will be no suffering for _our_ kit…"

Blaze's ears pricked, but she said nothing. Maybe he just forgot about the she-kit…

The tom got up slowly and turned his head to the other side of the road, staring right at the dark red kit. Calmly, he began to pad toward it, eyes on it, and it alone.

Blaze's heart beat quickened. She _knew_ what he was going to do. She _knew_ he would go through with it too…clumsily she stood up and padded beside him hastily, her tail waving frantically.

"S-Scathe, please…don't do this…" She begged, but he flicked his tail, ignoring her. "D-don't do this! She's your _kin!_"

The tabby suddenly turned on her, amber eyes ablaze and claws unsheathed. Blaze took a terrified step back, before quickly holding her ground again. "That _wretch_ is no more my kin than a Twoleg _mutt!_" He yowled, stepping toward her threateningly. Blaze took another small step back, her fur beginning to bristle. "No kin of mine would be so weak. No kin of _mine_ would be so _pathetic!_" He spat, digging his large claws into the Thunderpath. "No kin of _MINE_ would be so _useless!_" With that, he suddenly flung himself toward the center of the Thunderpath, claws extended towards the kit.

Blaze didn't hesitate. She was on his heels the second his amber eyes were set back on the kit. Quickly, she sprang onto his back once more, before ripping down his sides with her claws, ignoring the chance of falling off. Scathe howled in pain and flipped around quickly, trying to claw at the queen's sides, but she suddenly jumped off and retreated between him and the she-kit, hissing and spitting crossly.

"How _dare_ you?!" She demanded. "I can't even _believe_ that I ever _became_ your mate!" The queen's fur bristled even more as the tabby tom stepped forward, his sides painted crimson with blood. "I will _never_ let you kill her!"

Scathe snorted crossly.

"How dare you disobey me…I'm your _Leader!_" He roared.

"Correction," Blaze sneered, "you _were_ my Leader…"

A low growl rumbled in the tom's throat. "You are making a big mistake, Blaze…you will _never_ be allowed to walk this territory again…nor will your 'kit'…"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." She growled back curtly, before turning her back to him, and with a flick of her tail, headed towards her kit.

There was a flash of dark ginger in the corner of her eye. Blaze barely had a moment's time to react before the tom came crashing into her, hissing wildly.

"Wrong choice!" He howled, his claws raking into her fur once more. Blaze attempted to slither out of his grasp, but the tabby tom was just too powerful! With his hind and front paws pinning her down, she could do no more than watch in horror as he loomed over her; his amber eyes seeming to gain a crimson tinge to them.

He leaned his head down so close that his whiskers brushed her cheek and his hot, rancid breath made her eyes water. "I tried to warn you Blaze…I _tried_ to be easy on you…but no more… So what if I have to kill you? I'll just say you were hit by a monster." A cruel grin crept onto his face, and his eyes glittered. "Ah, I can see the doubt in your eyes, Blaze…but who do you think they'll believe? _I_ am their Leader. My word is law…and I shall take that _precious, little, kit_ of yours, and say that it perished along with you…" He prodded her hard in the chest as he spoke, making her shake in rage in fear.

"You're…a monster…" Blaze snarled as Scathe showed her his glittering fangs.

"Maybe," the tabby shrugged, "but does that really matter? All that matters is survival. I can't have someone like you trotting around, poisoning the minds of other cats of the Clan, now can I…?"

The ginger queen spat at him, but Scathe only ignored her.

"This is good bye, Blaze." His eyes glittered almost joyfully. "And don't worry…that precious little kit of yours will be jointing you _very_ soon…"

Blaze shut her eyes tight as Scathe reeled his head back, mouth agape for the killing strike. She could imagine his head lunging closer to her neck, feeling his hot breath sink into her skin. _N-no! This can't be! It wasn't supposed to be this way!_ She wailed inwardly, tensing herself for the strike.

Scathe's head rushed forward. His eyes glittered as saliva rushed to his mouth, ready for the taste of blood. He almost couldn't believe it. After so long, he would finally be able to kill the only cat that stood in his way from completely taking over the Clan! How many moons had he dreamed of this day?! And now, the time had come…no longer would he have to worry about other lower, insignificant cats seeking advice from this pathetic scrap! _He_ would be their absolute Leader, and his son, Ragnorok, would lead after him!

_This is the end!_

Suddenly, the stones beneath the two cats began to rumble, steadily becoming more and more violent by the second. Scathe looked up, confused, before quickly realising what was happening. Instantly he flung himself away from his prey, dashing toward the other side of the Thunderpath as he did so; terror in his eyes.

Blaze groggily stood, also realising the danger she was in. Her head flicked to the side, seeing the oncoming monster rushing towards her; angry, glowing eyes glaring at her as it made a hungry roar. Her fur stood on end as she stared in shock at the giant beast, looming closer and closer to her. She begged her legs to run, but no matter how much she wished to flee, her legs stood still with fear. The monster loomed ominously closer to the queen, its dash unfaltering.

_C-come on! Move legs!_ She howled inwardly, her eyes growing to the size of moons as she watched the monster continue to advance. Then, in the bright, pale light of the beast's eyes, Blaze saw a flicker of moment on the edge of the Thunderpath. Weakly, she turned her head to see the crimson kit beginning to weakly crawl towards the thunderous pathway of the monster.

Instincts took over. The queen forced her heavy legs to race to the side of the Thunderpath, and hastily bit onto the scruff of the kit's neck and dragged her with her. She didn't slow her pace until she was a good couple of fox-lengths from the Thunderpath, and then weakly collapsed, nuzzling the bruised kit.

"You saved me…" She purred, licking the kit to comfort it, as well as herself.

She then cautiously looked back across the treacherous stone pathway, noticing the angrily, amber eyes of her previous mate.

She could not hear him from their distance, but she could read his lips and thoughts just fine.

"_You were lucky this time, Blaze, but next time, you will not survive. You will never, ever return her again. This is MY territory now."_

"_BloodClan is mine."_

_-_

* * *

_-_

So what did you think of the Prologue? This is my first time trying to write a fic after a book series, so I hope it was okay. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Warriors series doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue me. Erin Hunter created it.

Now, hopefully the Prologue was nice enough to get some peoples' attention, so from here on is the actual storyline of the first 'book' in my fanfiction series. Enjoy!

_Note:_ I haven't read the second/third series in a while, so I don't remember the _exact_ borders the Clans had way back then. Nonetheless, having been _50_ years, methinks that they _may_ have changed a little, and moved back to what they were previously, or have just shifted over a bit.

(Miffin's note: Hi guyz! (waves like an idiot))

_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_

The first few slivers of the pale dawn light of leaf-fall slithered its way over the ThunderClan camp, as three cats slowly padded their way into the clearing. A large black and white tom shook the few remains of moss from his fur, while a slender pale-ginger tabby pushed his paws forward as he stretched for the first time that morning. The final cat, a ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip, stifled a small grin as she licked her paw and drew it over her ear.

"It seems like Lightningclaw is still half-asleep…" She purred, drawing her paw over her ear a few more times for a thorough cleaning.

"He'll wake up soon enough, Foxheart." The large tom growled, swishing his tail dismissively.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know…" Lightningclaw muttered dryly, though there was a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes.

"Enough talk." The black and white tom meowed, "Are we going on the Dawn Patrol, or aren't we?"

"Yes Badgerclaw!" Both cats mewed, nearly in unison, before getting to their paws. "Just let me get Sparrowpaw, the lazy furball…" Lightningclaw growled, quickly dashing off to the apprentice's den. Moments later he re-emerged with a small brown tabby in tow, hissing angrily at the tom. By the time they reached the two awaiting warriors, the apprentice's head was bowed down embarrassedly; his ears flattened against his head.

Lightningclaw looked furious as he stepped beside Foxheart, but she could tell that it was more so with himself than his lazy apprentice. Both she and her brother were made warriors more than nine moons ago, but this was his first apprentice. She knew he wanted to impress Dawnstar—their sister and ThunderClan's leader—with a warrior worthy of the clan, but it was turning out to be more difficult than he thought. All Sparrowpaw seemed to want to do was eat and sun himself in the few remaining rays of light they had before leaf-bare. His training was taking a turn for the worst…

Foxheart quickly licked Lightningclaw's ear affectionately.

"Don't worry, things will get easier by leaf-bare." She whispered encouragingly.

"That's easy for you to say…" Her brother meowed quietly, "you haven't had an apprentice yet…"

With a flick of his tail, Badgerclaw led them towards the bramble tunnel before vanishing outside quickly; the three cats following close behind. The air outside of camp was cold and unmoving, making them shiver as they headed towards the ShadowClan border. Their ears were pricked, and their eyes scanned the forest quickly for any signs of ShadowClan intrusion, but there were none, not even at the stream marking their borders.

"Hmph," Sparrowpaw sneered, spraying a scent marker on nearby a tree, "it looks like ShadowClan's too scared to stick their noses into _our_ territory today."

"Don't get too cocky, Sparrowpaw." Foxheart warned, batting his nose gently with her tail. "Just because we haven't had trouble with them today, doesn't mean we won't have trouble tomorrow."

"I know, I know…" Sparrowpaw murmured, flicking an ear in understanding before starting off again. Lightningclaw only sighed sadly at his apprentice's arrogance as he padded after him.

The cats moved on, following the stream to the northern boundaries of their territory, before circling back to check on the WindClan border. The sweet, sticky scent of leaf-fall hung thick in the air as the cats raced through the forest. The normally green-leaved trees were now brilliant shades of orange and red, and leaves littered the ground everywhere they looked, lightly crackling under their paws as they ran. Some frost even coated the ground, chilling their pads when they stepped on it. The patrol didn't travel far when the sweet scent of leaf-fall suddenly mixed with that of another cat's. They slowed their pace cautiously as the cat came into view, then nodded their heads in acknowledgement to her.

"Hi, Poppystripe!" Foxheart mewed, briefly touching noses with her sister before moving apart. "You're sure out early this morning."

"I came to collect marigold." The young she-cat mewed, curling her tail over her forepaws neatly. "We're starting to run low, especially after Bristlepaw's accident a few days ago…"

"Will he be okay?" Sparrowpaw demanded, remembering how his den mate had shot after a squirrel, only launch himself straight over a small, rocky ledge near camp.

Poppystripe waved her tail calmly.

"He'll be fine, Sparrowpaw. All he needs right now is rest; he'll be hunting with you by tomorrow if his cuts are fully healed."

Sparrowpaw's shoulders relaxed a bit and he nodded his head to the Medicine Cat. "Thanks, Poppystripe…"

An amused purr rose in the she-cat's throat. "No need to thank me, Sparrowpaw. It's my job as ThunderClan's Medicine Cat to take care of injured cats."

"You're doing a good job…" Badgerclaw meowed, noticing the tall pile of bright yellow flowers beside her.

"Oh, a compliment from the clan deputy!" Poppystripe widened her eyes in mock shock, "I'm so honoured!" She purred, bowing her head with a playful grin.

A small growl rumbled in Badgerclaw's throat, but it was neither angry nor hostile. He flicked her ear gently with his tail, before heaving himself onto his massive paws once more.

"Let's go then, you lazy furballs. There's a lot more territory to patrol before sun-high!" The three other cats jumped to their paws eagerly before meowing a quick "good-bye" to Poppystripe, and dashing off after their deputy.

The dark tabby gave a small _mrrow_ in amusement before going back to her work.

There was no difference at WindClan's border as there was at ShadowClan's, and the cats turned back after placing fresh scent markers, just in case WindClan _was _planning on an invasion. They kept a decent loping pace until Badgerclaw motioned his tail for them to stop. He quickly looked up at the sun, before back to the three cats and speaking.

"We'll stop to hunt here; I'm sure you're all hungry by now." He meowed to them all, but it was obvious that it was pointed mostly towards the apprentice.

"_Finally!_" Sparrowpaw mewed, quickly vanishing into the undergrowth.

"Wait for me!" Lightningclaw yowled after him in vain, before sighing and chasing after him with a quick "good-bye" to Foxheart.

"That apprentice is going to be trouble…" Badgerclaw meowed quietly as he settled himself down, ignoring the tempting scent of prey all around him.

"I agree…" Foxheart mewed near-silently, wrapping her tail around her paws for comfort. "I just hope that Lightningclaw will be okay…"

Badgerclaw snorted. "He'll be fine…only his pride will be hurt if his apprentice decides on a soft Kittypet life rather than that of a warrior's."

Foxheart nodded miserably, knowing Badgerclaw was right. She let out a tiny sigh as she kneaded her paws into the ground.

"I hope he doesn't choose a Kittypet life…if not for Lightningclaw's sake, for the sake of ThunderClan…"

Badgerclaw nodded, his eyes closed to tiny amber slits.

"ThunderClan needs all the powerful warriors it can get…and yet we only have two surviving kits in the nursery this season…" Foxheart went on, kneading into the earth harder. "Two kits gone from Green Cough…another one drowned in the lake…" She shivered, fluffing her fur up as if it were a shield against her troubled thoughts. "Is this really StarClan's will?"

Badgerclaw said nothing, only continuing to look forward; his eyes still contrasting amber slits to his white-and-black head. Both cats were silent for a long time, listening to the sounds of the forest around them, until Badgerclaw finally stood up, shaking a few clinging leaves from his thick fur.

"We'd better go and find them and return to camp. Dawnstar will be wondering where we are." He meowed curtly.

"Alright, Badgerclaw." Foxheart nodded and stood as well. "Let's go find those two lazy furballs!"

Just as the ginger she-cat spoke, Lightningclaw stepped into the small clearing from under a thick layer of undergrowth. As he shook a few orange and red leaves from his fur, he made a small disapproving look.

"Sparrowpaw's not with you?" He meowed, turning his head to look around the entire clearing.

Foxheart shook her head. "I thought he was still with you!"

Badgerclaw's eyes narrowed and he flicked his tail irritably.

"That foolish apprentice…let's find him, _now!_"

Both cats nodded quickly and sped through the undergrowth, Badgerclaw in the lead. The massive tom lifted his head to scent the air, only to grunt angrily.

"I couldn't scent him either!" Lightningclaw meowed desperately, his green eyes wide with worry. "What if he's in trouble?"

"Calm down, Lightningclaw." Foxheart mewed as comfortingly as she could. "Maybe he just went back to camp…or chased a squirrel farther than he expected."

"Or chased a squirrel off a ledge!" The ginger tom yowled, his eyes wide with the memory of Bristlepaw's accident fresh in his mind.

"Stop mewling like a kit and start searching then!" Badgerclaw hissed when a piercing scream of pure terror ripped through the air.

"Sparrowpaw!" Lightningclaw gasped, charging through the undergrowth towards his apprentice's voice. Foxheart and Badgerclaw followed the slender tom quickly, only to screech to a halt as a strong, rank scent filled the air, chilling their bones.

"Badger!" Foxheart yowled in shock and dismay, recognising the terrible fresh scent. Moments later, the brown apprentice raced at them, amber eyes wide with fear as a giant black and white beast lumbered after him quickly, crashing through the leaves and bracken as if they weren't even there.

"Help me!" He cried desperately as the badger swiped a powerful claw at him, narrowly missing him by a mouse-length. The apprentice squeaked in fear as Lightningclaw suddenly flung himself straight over his head and at the badger's face, latching onto it with his thorn-sharp claws.

The beast flung its head in agony, howling so loudly that birds flew from the treetops as it tried to claw Lightningclaw from its face, but the slender tom was faster! He suddenly jumped off of the badger when its claw was only a mouse tail's-length away and turned around quickly, hissing and spitting threateningly.

Scarlet drops of blood welled from the beast's head, and the look of pure hatred in its beady eyes told the cats that it had no intention of fleeing this battle…not yet, at least. Foxheart and Badgerclaw moved to the badger's sides, ready to fight it off as Lightningclaw swished his tail for Sparrowpaw to stand back. The apprentice obeyed instantly, his eyes still the size of moons as he watched the three cats lower themselves into a battle-ready position, before the badger suddenly struck a claw out at his mentor.

The tom hopped back and the battle began. Foxheart flung herself at the badger's left, while Badgerclaw did the same at the right. More blood welled from the beast as it howled in pain and snapped its powerful jaws angrily at Lightningclaw, only for the tom to nimbly move away when it was only a tail-length away. He then quickly countered as the badger shot its neck back up for a second strike, and slashed at its muzzle as hard as he could.

The badger screamed again as more blood dribbled down from its face, and it took a step back, shaking its head hard in a desperate attempt to make the pain stop. Foxheart and Badgerclaw quickly flung themselves away from the beast as it looked at the cats with its beady black eyes, having a second thought about this battle. Foxheart then lowered herself near the ground as if she was about to pounce at the beast, and it took a small step back. They were _winning!_

Just then, everything went wrong. The ginger she-cat didn't know what hit her as she was suddenly swept off her feet and into a thick tree by a powerful swipe of some kind. She moaned loudly as she heard the apprentice's voice yowling her name desperately, then screamed in shock a moment later. Weakly, Foxheart opened her eyes into tiny slits, only to see a second badger hovering over Sparrowpaw, its sharp fangs bared and saliva dripping from its mouth.

_Its mate…!_ She thought, suddenly noticing Lightningclaw and Badgerclaw on the opposite side of the badger, cornered by the first one. They wouldn't be able to help the apprentice!

Foxheart desperately tried to get to her paws, but her body felt so heavy after the impact. Her green eyes widened in panic as she knew no one would be able to protect Sparrowpaw now.

The apprentice backed up slowly until he was corned against a tree, his legs shaking hard. "H-help me…" He mewed in terror as the giant badger hovered over him, more saliva running from its gaping jaws.

"R-run, Sparrowpaw…" Foxheart rasped urgently, but it was barely audible…and even if Sparrowpaw had heard it, she knew he was too afraid to run. The apprentice was in shock!

_Is this it for us…?_ Foxheart wondered, trying to force herself onto her paws again. She managed to boost herself partway up, then exhaustion took over, drawing her body back to the ground like a stone. She helplessly looked up at her three clanmates, wishing she could fight alongside with them, but her paws and body would not budge. She knew that if worst came to worst, Badgerclaw and Lightningclaw would be able to flee; they had not taken as many wounds as she had, and the way they were trapped faced towards the ThunderClan camp, where they could call for reinforcements…but Sparrowpaw and herself were not so lucky. She could barely raise a paw to defend herself, and the apprentice had only started his training little more than a moon ago; he was in no shape to take on a full grown badger!

She grit her teeth together hard as the images of a mauled apprentice worked their way into her mind, terrifying her. The badger was taking its precious time, as if it _knew_ just how much the tension was driving her mad. She tried to spit, to hiss, to draw the beast's giant head away from Sparrowpaw, but it either did not hear her, or was not interested in the injured she-cat. Foxheart could only watch miserably as badger opened its jaws wide, thrusting its head back for a killing strike.

_StarClan help us!_ She prayed, clamping her eyes shut for a brief moment, only to hear a furious yowl a moment later. Foxheart's eyes shot open just in time to see a dark ginger cat fling itself into the battle, barrelling into the badger's flank. The creature's tiny eyes widened in surprise as it tilted over off balance, then crashed onto its side. It roared loudly in annoyance, attempting to swipe its large claws at the cat, but it kept well away, standing between it and Sparrowpaw with bristling fur.

"P-Poppystripe…?" Foxheart mewed quietly, wondering where her sister had learned such reckless fighting moves until the wind shifted, carrying the new cat's scent towards her. She screwed up her face as the scent of Twoleg and carrion wafted into her mouth and down her throat, making her want to retch. Swallowing hard to rid the horrible stench from her mouth, she strained her eyes to get a better look at their saviour.

It was a dark ginger she-cat with a bit of golden fur on her stomach, neck and tail. Her pelt was covered in scars from many old battles, and one of her ears was torn with only a few shreds remaining. Her eyes were a piercing, icy blue, and she stood at a strange, twisted angle as she faced the ferocious beast, as if trying to guard two things at once.

The badger slowly forced itself up, its white claws gleaming in the light of sun-high. It took a small step towards the newcomer, but she didn't flinch; her eyes locked with its. The badger moved a paw to step forward again, before suddenly halting as a gruff barking broke out behind it, followed by the sound of crackling leaves and snapping branches. It turned its massive head to see its mate fleeing the battle; a blood-covered Badgerclaw and Lightningclaw hissed after it in victory.

The badger hesitated. Its black eyes slowly moved from its fleeing mate, to the strange new cat before it. Scraping its claws into the earth hard, it snorted loudly before turning its stump tail and fleeing through the undergrowth past the two warriors, ignoring their presence completely.

Foxheart's heart beat hard, before finally allowing a long sigh of relief. Her eyes slowly drifted from the badger's torn path to the newcomer once more, noticing the two other warriors looking at her as well. The rogue seemed to notice this too, taking a small, timid step away from the cats; her fur bristling and some fear scent running off of her.

Slowly, Badgerclaw stepped forward and dipped his head in greeting to the she-cat, a gentle looking in his amber eyes. The cat's tail twitched nervously, but her fur slowly began to lie down.

"Th-thank you…!" Sparrowpaw mewed shakily as he stepped beside the Rogue.

Suddenly, as if the whole of ShadowClan had jumped out at her, the she-cat's fur bristled again and she jumped away from the apprentice as if he were a threat, hissing at him. Sparrowpaw jumped back in surprise as well and quickly retreated next to his mentor.

"We don't want to hurt you." Badgerclaw mewed calmly, taking a seat to show her no hostility. Though his gesture was non-threatening, the she-cat still looked unconvinced and took a tiny step away from the clan cats.

Foxheart shut her eyes tightly, then summoned all of her strength to stand. She blinked hard a few times as she attempted to ignore the pain, finally forcing herself to limp to her brother and deputy, her tail dragging on the ground and her head bowed in effort. Lightningclaw instantly noticed her and lent her his shoulder to support her while Sparrowpaw nervously looked on between him and the Rogue.

"Get Poppystripe." Lightningclaw ordered curtly, and the apprentice raced off, a look of relief on his face.

The cat began to look nervous again as she watched the apprentice run off.

"Don't worry," Foxheart rasped kindly, "Poppystripe is our Medicine Cat. She can help heal you."

It wasn't until then that Foxheart finally had a good look at the she-cat. She suppressed a gasp as she saw how sickeningly thin she was. Bones could be made out under her unkept pelt, and strange black tar was smudged around her fur. She was clearly sick and tired from the way she wheezed in effort with every breath, and her blue eyes were dulled and half closed. Foxheart gave Lightningclaw a worried glance, but the tom gave no sign of notice. After what seemed like moons of waiting though, Sparrowpaw finally rushed back.

"I brought her!" He gasped, taking a quick breath, "she wasn't at the marigold patch, so I had to go to camp—" he explained as the dark red tabby stepped into the clearing, quickly followed by two other cats.

The she-cat's head jerked and fear scent rushed off of her in waves as she looked at the lean new warriors.

"Don't worry, we're friends." One of the cats mewed, her blue eyes watching her sympathetically. She had extremely pale ginger fur, to the point of an orangey-white, and a caring expression on her face. The other cat, pure black with piercing amber eyes, nodded his head and sat next to her in high posture.

Instantly Poppystripe moved next to Foxheart and dropped a few herbs, nosing some tiny black seeds forward. Foxheart gratefully lapped up the poppy seeds as her sister quickly nosed her for the worst injuries, then sorted through her herbs silently for the correct mixture to give. She then moved on to the other two injured warriors next. Wearily, the she-cat crouched down, still obviously not convinced that the ThunderClan cats meant her no harm.

Poppystripe slowly padded towards her after checking Badgerclaw's and Lightningclaw's scratches. The she-cat's eyes watched her carefully as the Medicine Cat nosed her for any injuries before sitting back up with a small face.

"That's a bad cut…" She murmured half to herself, worry clouding her eyes.

Foxheart blinked before noticing a long gash extending from the center of the Rogue's chest to her left shoulder. It was barely visible with her deep red fur, which she guessed was why she never noticed it before. _That would also explain the guarded stance…_ She thought, slowly lying down as her muscles screamed for rest. _That injury looks bad; no wonder she was leaning off of it._

"Sparrowpaw, we'll need more cobwebs…a lot more." Poppystripe mewed urgently and the apprentice shot off again. She began inspecting the wound again as the tom left, before sorting through her pile of herbs for one of the marigold flowers she had just picked that morning. Carefully, she began to chew petals until they were a fine paste and gently pressed it onto the Rogue's wound.

The tabby flinched in pain for a few moments, then slowly began to relax. Sparrowpaw quickly returned with a large wad of cobwebs wrapped around his paw and gave them to Poppystripe, who quickly pat them into place on the scar.

"That should be better…" Poppystripe mewed, but Foxheart knew her sister well enough to see that something was troubling her. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was her other sister that spoke first.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, taking a small step forward. This time the Rogue didn't flinch back, and held her gaze a bit more evenly. Slowly, she nodded and dipped her head politely, feeling the air of authority surrounding the pale she-cat.

"Good… I am Dawnstar, the leader of ThunderClan, and in the name of my clan I give you my thanks…things could have turned out much worse than this if you hadn't shown up…"

The tabby dipped her head deeper then slowly raised it again, watching the warrior beside her carefully.

Dawnstar blinked as she noticed the Rogue's gaze and waved her tail curtly. The black warrior dipped his head quickly and moved to sit beside Badgerclaw.

"Don't worry about them. They won't attack you; not after what you've done today." Dawnstar coaxed gently before motioning them with her tail. "Allow me to introduce them to you. The black one is named Blackblade. The one beside him is Badgerclaw, my deputy and his brother." She quickly flicked her tail towards the other cats beside Badgerclaw. "That is Lightningclaw and Foxheart, my own siblings, and you already know Poppystripe's name; she is also my sister." Her tail flicked to the brown apprentice behind Lightningclaw. "And that is Sparrowpaw, Lightningclaw's apprentice."

The Rogue slowly nodded, though did not look very interested in the formal introductions, making Dawnstar's tail twitch slightly in irritation.

"Would you mind telling us your name?" She questioned kindly.

The Rogue hesitated, looking around at all of the cats carefully before reluctantly nodding her head.

"My name…is Blaze." She answered, still wearily eyeing the ThunderClan cats.

Dawnstar nodded. "Are you a Rogue then?"

Blaze narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I guess." She meowed dryly, her tail tip twitching irritably.

Dawnstar's ear flicked in interest, and Foxheart couldn't help but feel her own curiosity rising. Her answer was a peculiar. The way she acted was as though she was not a Rogue, or at least had not been one for long, but her scent was like nothing they had ever experienced before. It was nothing like the clans' scent in the forest, nor was it like that of a pampered Kittypet; the tar on her pelt proved it. But the battle moves that she had shown today…if only the one, reckless tackle, was not something a Rogue would know, nonetheless use for anyone's sake but their own.

"I guess," Dawnstar echoed, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "That is an interesting way to respond…"

Blaze sniffed angrily and lifted her head to glare at the clan leader, but Dawnstar took no notice. After a few heartbeats more of no response, she finally flicked her tail irritably and rose to her paws, being careful about her left forepaw.

"I will take my leave here." She hissed, turning her back to the ThunderClan cats.

Poppystripe jolted up from her seated position next to Blackblade and quickly padded next to Dawnstar, a look of worry plastered all over her face.

"You shouldn't try to move, let alone leave in your condition!" She mewed frantically, "You've lost a lot of blood, and the forest is dangerous."

Blaze swivelled her head to look at the dark red tabby; her eyes slit and glared at her coldly. "I will make my own decisions; not you, clan cat." She hissed fiercely.

Poppystripe looked taken aback, but continued to persist that the she-cat at least rest a bit longer before leaving. But the Rogue waved her tail dismissively and began to pad on, ignoring it all. Finally, the tabby bowed her head in defeat and slowly sat down, worry and sorrow clouding her eyes.

"Very well then," Dawnstar mewed, resting her gaze back on Blaze. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Blaze. If you ever need anything from ThunderClan, feel free to ask." She dipped her head politely to the Rogue. Blaze waved her tail in acknowledgment to Dawnstar's offer, before limping towards the undergrowth.

Foxheart's heart ached in sympathy for Poppystripe, but she dared not move, or risk pulling even more muscles out of place. Finally, when Blaze had vanished completely into the undergrowth, Dawnstar stood up and licked between her sister's ears comfortingly.

"It's not your fault that she doesn't want to listen to you, Poppystripe." She coaxed gently. "She's a Rogue; she doesn't know that you want to help her."

For a second, Poppystripe looked at Dawnstar as if she was completely lost before quickly pulling herself together and nodding.

"I understand that, Dawnstar. I was just worried…" She mewed, looking to where Blaze had vanished as if she would return at any moment. "It's leaf-fall already, and it'll only get colder from now until new-leaf." Her eyes narrowed slightly as her gaze slowly drifted back to the clan leader. "That was a deep cut; without a warm nest and someone to look at it carefully…" She stopped herself from finishing. They could all see what the Medicine Cat feared.

Dawnstar watched Poppystripe unblinkingly for what seemed like moons, before finally nodding her head in understanding. She turned to look back at her warriors, then towards the direction of ThunderClan's camp. Flicking her tail, Dawnstar nodded to them as well.

"You can all return to camp for now. You're also excused from your regular warrior duties for the day as well. Have a good rest…and send another patrol to look for those badgers and chase them off of ThunderClan territory." She ordered, turning her gaze to the black warrior. "Blackblade, you will take over Badgerclaw's deputy duties while he rests for the day.

Blackblade looked uneasy at the order, glancing at his brother quickly for guidance, but the tom only stood tall and watched him expectantly.

"Let's go back." He finally meowed, waving his tail for the rest of the warriors to follow.

"What about Foxheart?" Lightningclaw mewed, stepping close to the ginger she-cat. "Should we bring her with us?"

Poppystripe looked from the warriors to Dawnstar slowly, unease filling her eyes. It was obvious that she wished to speak to Dawnstar alone, but Foxheart's injuries were the worst out of all of them, and it was her job as Medicine Cat to make sure that she would get better sooner than worse. Finally, she shook her head.

"We'll bring her with us when we're ready to go back." She explained, "It would be best if she rested a little longer before trying to move again."

Lightningclaw nodded his head and quickly followed after Blackblade and Badgerclaw, Sparrowpaw at his side. Foxheart was glad to see the apprentice acting like his mentor's shadow—as he should have been before—if only because of the danger of the badgers had passed.

As the cats began to lope back towards camp, Foxheart suddenly felt uneasy. Looking up at her siblings, she noticed just how awkward it would be for her, a warrior, to be in the middle of a private discussion between clan leader and Medicine Cat. It was not her place to hear whatever they had to say. It was Badgerclaw's place, their deputy…or the senior warriors like Morningwind or Blackblade! She could barely even consider their kinship a reason to be here. Though they were her siblings, Foxheart had never been very close to them. She and Lightningclaw were born seasons after the two, and Dawnstar was deputy and Poppystripe Medicine Cat by the time she was an apprentice. Though they played with her and her brother when they were in the nursery from time to time, at times, that seemed to be the closest they ever were to her.

"If you want, you can leave me here and talk a ways off," she mewed hastily, "I could always yowl if there was any trouble."

"Don't be absurd." Dawnstar meowed flatly, flicking Foxheart's ear affectionately with her tail before sitting down next to her. "What good would it do any of us if those badgers returned when we were too far away to help you?"

Foxheart nodded solemnly and curled her tail around her side tightly. She looked from Dawnstar to Poppystripe silently before finally accepting herself as part of their conversation, however uneasy she felt about it.

"So, what was it you wished to speak to me about?" Dawnstar asked simply, her blue gaze watching Poppystripe calmly.

The dark red she-cat began to pace around in small circles for a matter of moments, finally sitting down forcibly. Her amber eyes looked between her leader and younger sibling seriously, before she stood once more and began to pace again, her tail thrashing as she starred at the ground as if in deep thought.

Foxheart nervously looked from Poppystripe's pacing to Dawnstar, who seemed to regard it as if it were nothing new. Shifting uncomfortably, she almost missed Poppystripe suddenly fling herself to where the Rogue had previously stood, staring at the ground with large eyes. Squinting, Foxheart's breath was caught in her chest as she noticed a deep pool of blood sitting before the she-cat; the ghostly reflection of her amber eyes glowing from its abyss.

Slowly, Poppystripe's whiskers twitched and she returned to seat herself before Dawnstar respectably. Dipping her head, she muttered a short "sorry", then looked back into her leader's eyes as if nothing had happened moments ago.

"Well?" Dawnstar questioned again gently, flicking an ear towards the pool of blood. "Has StarClan sent you a message, Poppystripe?"

Poppystripe dipped her head once more in a small nod.

"They have, Dawnstar…but it is not something to be rejoicing about…" She answered curtly, her amber eyes glancing from the pool back to her leader.

Dawnstar's eyes narrowed slightly, but she showed no sense of unease. Foxheart's own fur was beginning to bristle with anticipation and terror. What could StarClan have possibly warned her about?

"Go on…" Dawnstar growled lightly, her own eyes flicking to the pool uneasily and back to her sister. "What did StarClan tell you?"

Poppystripe shut her eyes for a short moment, as if it would protect her from StarClan's Prophecy. As soon as her amber eyes reopened, they flashed with an eerie type of intelligence Foxheart rarely saw in her sister. She shivered slightly; quickly forcing herself to stay still and listen to her sister's foreboding words.

"StarClan has made a Prophecy." Poppystripe repeated, looking from Dawnstar to Foxheart and back. "It is a Prophecy of hardship, and even death." Poppystripe's eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced back at the pool of blood. She quickly shot her amber gaze back to Dawnstar, as if the ThunderClan leader were the starry cats that had sent her such a harsh warning, before her eyes softened as she remembered her sister's face.

"Tell me." Dawnstar ordered, though gentle as she normally was, it was backed with a near-silent growl.

Poppystripe hesitated, then moons of her training made her open her mouth to speak.

"What I say is exactly as the voices of StarClan have told me; not only today, but at the Moon Pool last half moon as well. I did not truly understand their warning then, nor do I now, but I will ignore it no longer." She meowed curtly as her tail wrapped itself around her side tightly. Her eyes flashed gold as the light of sun high reflected off of them, and she finally spoke.

"The eyes of StarClan shall be blinded, and the forest will run red; Blood with run once more." The golden light of sun high made Poppystripe's pelt turn a sickly red like the blood behind her. She blinked slowly and turned her head a bit as the sun blinded her. "Blood can only be destroyed by Blood," She continued, looking grave and moons older than she truly was. "But not without the price of four."

Dawnstar stared at Poppystripe unblinkingly, her tail swishing slowly in deep thought. Finally, she shut her eyes and looked back up to the sky, watching a lone cloud roll by lazily.

"Great StarClan…why have you given us such a cruel warning…?" She asked quietly, slowly looking back to the Medicine Cat. "Do you have any idea what it means?" She pressed, also looking drawn as if she had faced the badgers herself.

Poppystripe drew her lips back uncertainly, before slowly pointing her tail towards the pool of blood.

"The voices of StarClan were loudest when I saw and dressed her wound…" She answered solemnly, meaning Blaze. "And the pool of blood is her own…"

"Then you believe that Blaze has something to do with the Prophecy." Dawnstar assumed, standing quickly. "Is she a danger to our forest? Is she 'Blood'?"

Poppystripe blinked slowly, as if she did not understand the question, until she slowly shook her head.

"I do not know, Dawnstar…" She meowed quietly, bowing her head sadly. "The Prophecy had _two_ 'Bloods'. For all we know, she might not even _be_ in the Prophecy…just an omen…"

Dawnstar's eyes narrowed and she lashed her tail angrily before beginning to pad around in circles as Poppystripe had done so earlier. Foxheart could do nothing more than watch as her leader—her sister—began to hiss angrily and scratch at the earth beneath her claws as if it held the answers she seeked. At last, she stopped and turned her icy blue gaze to Foxheart, making her stiffen fearfully, wondering if she would take her anger out on her instead.

"What do you think?" She asked, watching her closely.

Foxheart blinked, surprised that she had even bothered to think about her opinion; they had ignored her the entire time, why would she matter now?

"What do you think?" Dawnstar repeated, flicking her tail irritably. "What should we do?"

Foxheart looked from Dawnstar to Poppystripe in desperate hope of guidance, but the tabby only looked back to the blood, ignoring her pleading eyes.

Swallowing hard, Foxheart sputtered a few incoherent words, before finally finding her voice.

"I-I d-don't know, Dawnstar." She mewed, avoiding her eyes as best she could. Noticing Dawnstar scuff the ground with a paw irritably, Foxheart quickly shot her gaze up to her eyes nervously, only to look away again.

Mentally she shook her head. _What's WRONG with me?_ She wondered. _I've looked her in the eye since I was a kit; why be nervous now? She needs my help!_ Foxheart took a deep breath and slowly raised her gaze again, surprised to see Dawnstar's impatient glare replaced with a softer look.

After a moment more of hesitation, Foxheart glanced from the blood and back to her sister.

"I can't tell you what to do, or give you the wise guidance of a Medicine Cat," Foxheart mewed, relieved to see Dawnstar nod her head agreeably. "But…I can at least say what I would do…"

Her ears twitched in embarrassment as she noticed both cats waiting for her to speak patiently. Taking a quick moment to lick her chest fur flat, she looked back to the two she-cats, happy to see them exchange amused glances before watching her once more.

"I would go and find Blaze, and invite her to join ThunderClan." She mewed confidently.

Dawnstar blinked, furrowing the fur above her eyes a bit, but did not rebuke the suggestion.

"Explain." She mewed curtly, taking a seat before her.

Foxheart starred at her for a moment, unsure if she had heard correctly, but with the Dawnstar's gentle gaze on her, she knew she was right.

"W-well…" She stammered, looking to Poppystripe once more, but the tabby merely shrugged her shoulders and sat as well, watching her as patiently as Dawnstar. "Th-ThunderClan needs warriors…" She began, looking nervously back to her leader. _Is this how Badgerclaw felt when he became deputy?_ She wondered. "And we don't know for sure if she's even in the Prophecy or not…and if she _is, _we could keep an eye on her that way…" She explained, kneading her paws into the earth gently, pleased that the pain from earlier was nearly gone.

Dawnstar blinked once more, slowly turning to look to Poppystripe.

"Do you agree with her?" She asked.

Poppystripe looked from Dawnstar to Foxheart and back. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"It's a wonderful idea." She mewed, quickly whipping her tail an inch from Foxheart's nose before she could let out a purr of satisfaction. "But that is not for me to decide…it is the clan's, and your own, Dawnstar."

Dawnstar nodded.

"I agree." The pale she-cat mewed curtly. "Therefore, once we return to camp, I will ask the clan what they think, and if they agree with Foxheart's idea,"—Dawnstar's eyes glittered brightly as she spoke her sister's name—"then we will find Blaze and ask her to join ThunderClan."

* * *

Edit from before. I was missing a lot of words and noticed that the fic was taken over with "before"-s. I think I managed to erase ten... WAY too many than there should've been in the first place. I also changed the colour of Foxheart's eyes. They are now green. MWAHAHAHA! Only because it seemed most of ThunderClan had amber eyes. Gotta mix it up, y'know?

So again, please R&R! Later dudes and dudettes!


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Warriors series doesn't belong to me, nor will it ever. Please don't sue me. These are all _my_ original characters…cats, so please don't take them.

I hope you liked the last chapter, pukos. Now we actually get to see ThunderClan! Isn't that a concept? (Stupid grin) Now, methinks that the main cats that this series will follow from chapter to chapter (like in _The_ _New Prophecy_ series on) are Foxheart, Poppystripe, Dawnstar, Bluekit and Crimsonkit (Duh). There may be another one or two, but I doubt it. As for the Prophecy, let's see how many of you can figure out what it means… XD; The first part is pathetically easy, like Firestar's Prophecy…but the rest…twist time! (Mwahahaha!)

_**Note!**_

Since this is the Lakeside territory, I'm using that map since even after 50 years, I don't think that it would have changed _that_ much. Therefore, I believe that the direction that it is on the map(s) is facing up for North. So…if it isn't, then the world has now inverted to that direction! All hail Yuukan, and his bendy-timey-spacey abilities! YATTA!

**Edit**: As much as I _DISPISE_ The Power of Three series and The Omen of the Stars, I agree with the large pine tree that fell into ThunderClan's hollow to be beneficial to them. So I'mma gonna slightly edit this and the next chapter a bit to include it. Note that I am not saying that The Power of Three and The Omen of the Stars happened. Because I refuse to say that they happened. - -; They're religious cats. Leave it at that! He$$ rising is the LAST thing I wanna see in these books! The series should have seriously ended after series 1, 2 at most... It's just becoming ridiculous...

So, without further ado, please read on pukos!

Note: The doc. manager doesn't like me, so the first paragraph seems to be centred formated for some reason. I TRIED to fix it. I COULDN'T fix it, so boohoo. It's stuck that way.

_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

  
_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar's yowl rang throughout the ThunderClan camp. Numerous eyes turned to look up at her as all sound quickly vanished from the clearing. Small lithe shapes quickly slithered from under the ancient pine and around the camp to below the ledge; their necks craned back to look up at their leader.

From the look of unease in some of their eyes, Dawnstar could tell that word of the badgers had found their ears. It didn't help that her deputy was one of the injured warriors to return camp; not that she wished for it to be a secret. Flicking an ear in anticipation, she carefully looked down at the ThunderClan cats, examining their faces and mixed reactions.

She surveyed the front of the group first. Blackblade sat at the foot of the Highledge, where Badgerclaw would have been if not for his injuries. The black warrior's back was to her, making it impossible for her to read his thoughts. A tail-length away from him though sat a small ginger she-cat: Morningwind; one of her most trusted senior warriors. Her amber eyes caught and held Dawnstar's blue ones for a moment, before the leader broke her gaze and looked on. She held little opinion of the matter, as of yet; something Dawnstar liked about the ginger warrior.

Behind Morningwind sat two grey warriors: Thrushtail and Greysnout. Next to Greysnout sat her apprentice, Darkpaw, his tabby fur bristling slightly. It was simple enough to see that Darkpaw was upset about the news of the badgers, but the senior warriors beside him were a different story. Like his sister, Thrushtail looked up to Dawnstar expectantly. His green eyes betrayed none of his thoughts, but the way his thick tail swept the ground showed he was interested in chasing the beasts from their territory. Greysnout, on the other paw, watched Dawnstar more calmly. It was clear she had no interest in the badgers; only training Darkpaw safely.

Dawnstar's eyes drifted towards the back of the group, noting a slim black tom sitting a number of tail-lengths from the rest of the cats. His foreign scent told her that he was Onefeather, a cat formerly of WindClan. His eyes glanced nervously from her to the main group of cats, but he dared not move. Dawnstar could understand his unease. Cats rarely changed clans, and those who did had to prove their loyalty to the clan ten times over. Though she herself trusted Onefeather, from moons of hard and loyal work, it was clear that the rest of the clan had not forgotten that he was once of WindClan. It was difficult to forget when the scent of the moors still clung to his fur, even now…

Movement in the corner of her eye caught Dawnstar's attention as a blue-grey queen emerged from the nursery. She shook some moss from her fur before turning back towards the entrance and mewing something inside. Jerking her head back from practise, the queen moved out of the way just in time as a kit barrelled out of the nursery and towards Onefeather. Dawnstar could barely suppress an amused _mrrow_ at the kit's endless energy. She ran into Onefeather's paws, as if trying to bowl the warrior over before nuzzling into her father affectionately. Whiteleaf, the kit's mother and Onefeather's mate, followed more slowly. She too nuzzled him, ignoring the hostile glares of the cats ahead of them.

The presence of his mate and kit put Onefeather more at ease, Dawnstar noticed, as another cat slipped out of nursery entrance, a little grey tom following her close behind. She too stuck to the edge of the mass of cats, though away from Onefeather and Whiteleaf. It seemed that even after three moons, the tortoiseshell-and-white queen could not bring herself to trust Onefeather, or even fully trust the ThunderClan-born Whiteleaf and Bluekit…

_Well, Thornwhisker's always been sensitive to boundaries…_ Dawnstar reminded herself as she watched Granitekit pounce after a moss ball around his mother's paws. Never once did the queen allow the kit to stray from her eyes.

Reluctantly, Dawnstar forced herself to look towards the medicine den. For a number of heartbeats, nothing stirred, until finally Poppystripe poked her red head out of the prickly entranceway. Once she was fully out, Dawnstar was relieved to see not only Badgerclaw and Lightningclaw follow her slowly, but Bristlepaw as well! Sparrowpaw instantly raced back to meet his mentor and den mate and sat next to them at the side of the clearing, where Foxheart already awaited. Her amber eyes starred up at Dawnstar nervously, her tail twitching anxiously as if she had no idea what she was going to say.

Dawnstar soon noticed how many cats were beginning to murmur nervously as they stared up at her. Taking a quick moment to clear her head and take a deep breath, she finally began the meeting.

"I am sure that by now most of you, if not all, have heard that there were badgers in our territory earlier today." She started formally, scanning over the cats with a quick but meaningful glance. "The Dawn Patrol, Badgerclaw, Lightningclaw, Foxheart, and Sparrowpaw met and battled them, forcing them to leave; if just to the outskirts of our territory."

There was a mixture of yowls, from cheers to fearful hisses. Dawnstar could see the panic flooding Sleepingflower's eyes at the mention of the striped beasts. She could remember stories of how badgers had once attacked and nearly wiped out ThunderClan, frightening her for moons as a kit. She was sure that that was what the brown and white elder was thinking right now, if not Mousenose and Shorttail as well.

"What about the kits!" Thornwhisker hissed from the back, pulling Granitekit closer with her paw. He struggled to pull away from his mother, though finally gave up when he found he wouldn't be able to best the older she-cat. "Will they be safe with those striped flea-bags around?"

Blackblade stepped forward silently. "They will be fine, Thornwhisker. I organized a patrol earlier with Morningwind and Thrushtail; there was no sign of them. The camp will be safe, at least for now…"

Dawnstar curled her lip distastefully at his foreboding ending, but the message seemed to get across at least. The yowls started to die down, and fur began to lay flat again. Blackblade quickly stepped back and took a seat once more.

"There is another issue that must be addressed right now as well…" The ThunderClan leader started slowly, unsure of what exactly to say. Curious eyes burned into her fur like the merciless embers of a flame. Finally, taking one last glance at Foxheart, she stared back down at her clan. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," She began, nodding to Badgerclaw to speak.

The black and white tom sat tall, regardless of his injuries, and spoke. He explained how Sparrowpaw had dashed out of the clearing first, allowing Lightningclaw to mention how he couldn't find the brown apprentice anywhere until it was too late. The battle was explained in greater detail; the tactics they used to make the first badger back down, until suddenly Foxheart went flying; the second badger only a mouse-length away from himself and Lightningclaw. He then paused, turning his amber gaze to Foxheart.

It took a heartbeat for the ginger she-cat to catch on. Nervously, she struggled to sit upright, casting an unsure glance at the clan, and then Badgerclaw. When the deputy didn't speak, she continued the tale from where he left off, adding in all the details she could as Badgerclaw had done before. She finished when Blaze had left the warriors, mentally refusing to speak on about the Prophecy as her eyes met Dawnstar's.

The clan leader had not stirred as she and Badgerclaw spoke. After a number of heartbeats, waiting for the clan to finish its murmuring, Dawnstar waved her tail impatiently. All sound stopped immediately as she cast a challenging stare down at her clan. Those who knew her well—her deputy, senior warriors, and siblings—tensed at her icy gaze.

"After Blaze left, I spoke with Poppystripe. She believes that Blaze has an important role to play in ThunderClan, and I agree with her. We need more warriors—" Dawnstar repeated more firmly, swishing her tail fiercely. "—and that is why I believe that Blaze should be invited to join ThunderClan! To help protect our kits, and uphold the Warrior Code like a true clan cat!—_if_ she agrees to join us…" Dawnstar couldn't help but agree that it was possible that Blaze might not _want_ to join ThunderClan. She was a rogue, a _loner_; she was use to living alone, but it would never hurt to try. The great Firestar, a leader long past from ThunderClan, had once been a Kittypet. She saw no reason to ignore the possibility of her joining.

Quiet murmurs quickly spread through the mass of cats below her. Their eyes flickered between curiosity and unease as they voiced their quiet opinions to each other, refusing to speak out with no backing from their clanmates. Finally, Badgerclaw stood up tall.

"I believe that Dawnstar is right!" He meowed loudly, ignoring the two apprentices gawking in astonishment beside him. "We do need more warriors, and she has already proved her strength and courage in battle against the badgers!"

Dawnstar relaxed a bit; proud that Badgerclaw had chosen to back her, even if he was bound to do so by the Warrior Code. Her eyes glowed as cats began to murmur in agreement, gaining a quick nod from Greysnout and an acknowledging tail flick from Blackblade. She opened her mouth to speak, but Morningwind quickly stepped forward.

"Well I'm against it." The orange she-cat mewed flatly, her amber eyes half closed in a dull expression. Dawnstar's heart plummeted as Morningwind looked up at her defiantly. It was rare that the she-cat was against her ideas, and when she was, she was normally right too…

Her muscles tensed as shocked silence filled the air. Her heart beat quicker in her chest. Dawnstar could barely stop herself from wondering just what _could_ go wrong if Blaze joined ThunderClan. Sure, there was the Prophecy…but Poppystripe herself had admitted that she still didn't understand what the entire thing meant. Blaze could be 'Blood', good or bad, or not even in it at all!

"And why do you say that?" The pale-ginger she-cat asked, more weakly than she would have hoped.

To her relief, none of the clan seemed to notice her voice slip into her internal fears. Instead, Morningwind answered with a small shrug. "I only have ThunderClan's reputation in mind." She explained with another bored look at Dawnstar. "ThunderClan has been known for taking in strays for countless moons. The other clans looked down on us when the great Firestar lead ThunderClan_ because_ of this ideal. Warrior blood, they believed, only comes from pure-bred forest cats; as they still believe in now!" She suddenly whipped around, her amber gaze resting on Onefeather. He flinched as her cold eyes starred him down, drawing the looks from other cats too, even Dawnstar herself.

"Just look at how the other clans reacted when we allowed Onefeather to join ThunderClan. WindClan nearly clawed our ears off, and ShadowClan and RiverClan looked down on not only him, but _us_ as well! How do you think they'll react when another cat, one we don't even know anything about, suddenly turns up in ThunderClan?" Morningwind slowly turned her harsh gaze back up to Dawnstar, who clenched her jaws together hard at the thought. It was true that no one was thrilled at Onefeather's decision to join ThunderClan, but not even WindClan would have accepted him back with his relationship with Whiteleaf.

Dawnstar's lip curled as she thought on about how the other clans may react to Blaze. ShadowClan would mock them, surely, and WindClan would believe them to be weak to not only take one of their warriors, but a rogue into their clan as well! She couldn't guess what RiverClan may think of them, but hold their tails high and think themselves superior to them; their pride was too great for their own good.

The pale leader's tail lashed defiantly. She wasn't finished yet!

"And who else agrees with Morningwind?" She demanded icily.

Without a moment's hesitation, Thrushtail stepped next to Morningwind.

"I'm against it." He answered coolly, oblivious to his leader's glare.

Slowly, more cats filed themselves beside Morningwind, and those against her next to Badgerclaw. Dawnstar's heart raced as she looked down at her clan, each cat taking a side for his or her own reason. All three elders quickly shuffled next to Morningwind and Thrushtail, instantly followed by Thornwhisker as well, who herded Granitekit along with her. Sparrowpaw remained seated next to his mentor and Badgerclaw, reluctantly watching as Bristlepaw timidly joined Morningwind's group, only to be welcomed openly despite his mentor's choice. Whiteleaf stood silently from the back of the group of cats and joined Dawnstar's side, followed by the enthusiastic Bluekit and nervous Onefeather. Hisses sounded from the other side as Onefeather was about to sit.

"He gets no choice!" Thrushtail growled, unsheathing his claws and sheathing them again. "This is for _ThunderClan_ cats only!"

Dawnstar bit back a harsh reply as Onefeather shook his head. His blue eyes told her that it was fine with him, and he needed no support for his position. Reluctantly, Dawnstar looked back down. On Morningwind's side, there was Thrushtail, Sleepingflower, Shorttail, Mousenose, Bristlepaw, Thornwhisker and Granitekit. She scanned her side quickly, ignoring Onefeather as they demanded. Badgerclaw, Lightningclaw, Foxheart, Poppystripe, Blackblade, Sparrowpaw, Whiteleaf, and Bluekit sat, awaiting her decision.

She blinked. It was nearly a tie; her group with only one more cat than Morningwind's. Her eyes hesitantly swept to the center of the clearing, where Greysnout and her apprentice Darkpaw still sat, watching her closely.

"What do you think, Greysnout, Darkpaw?" She asked as the grey she-cat finally stood. She leaned close to Darkpaw, whispering encouragement for him to choose his own side of the debate, refusing to move until he had chosen.

The dark grey and black apprentice gave Greysnout one last sober look before quickly stepping beside Badgerclaw and Lightningclaw, his head held high. Without a word Greysnout joined him as well, resting her tail on his shoulder as she did so.

Silence filled the air as Morningwind's group realized that they were outnumbered. Thrushtail lashed his tail grumpily as Morningwind dipped her head in understanding. Slowly, Dawnstar released the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding in, nodding to Morningwind as well. She couldn't keep herself mad at her closest friend; she was only concerned for ThunderClan's sake, as was she.

"It's settled then," Dawnstar meowed curtly. "If Blaze is still within our borders, then we will invite her to join ThunderClan." Waiting for silence again, she glanced up at the setting sun and starred sightlessly as stars began to appear in the Silverpelt. "Thrushtail, Blackblade, Morningwind, Poppystripe," she listed easily, looking back down to the cats she named. All but Thrushtail looked up at her expectantly for orders. "I want you to come with me to take one last look for those badgers before sundown. If they _are_ still in our territory, then I'd rather get rid of them as soon as possible instead risk putting the clan in danger."

Instantly Thrushtail jumped to his feet and joined the other listed cats eagerly. As Dawnstar scrambled down the tumble of rocks beside the Highledge, the rest of the clan quickly dispersed to their own duties as well. Some went to the fresh kill pile while others moved to guard the camp in their absence. She watched for a moment as Bristlepaw and Sparrowpaw carried some prey under the thick branches of the ancient pine to the interwoven elder's den before padding towards the bramble tunnel, where her warriors awaited.

Thrushtail was shifting from paw to paw restlessly, giving Poppystripe a sidelong glare.

"Why is _she_ coming with us?" He demanded irritably when Dawnstar was within hearing distance. "She's the medicine cat! She should be looking after the sick and injured!"

"And what if any of us get hurt if we do find those badgers?" Dawnstar asked evenly, though non-challengingly. "I'm sure that if the injured cats are strong enough to leave the medicine den, then they're healthy enough to miss Poppystripe for one patrol, Thrushtail." After a short pause, she added, "and if we meet Blaze, she can help convince her to join ThunderClan. She already helped to treat her wounds earlier."

Thrushtail bowed his head and hissed something inaudible as Dawnstar pushed her way through the prickly tunnel. As soon as she emerged from the bramble, Dawnstar turned away from the sinking sun, heading towards the WindClan border where the badgers were last seen, her warriors following wordlessly behind.

It wasn't hard to find the badger's scent. Dawnstar barely had to slow down before the powerful stench met her nose, mixed with the scent of blood. Looking around, she could see the carnage left behind from when the badgers had fled before.

"Stale." Morningwind reported after sniffing a few of the broken twigs.

"Just as it was when we left it." Thrushtail growled, his eyes following the path of destruction.

"It heads further into our territory, then veers off into WindClan territory." Blackblade explained as he joined them.

Dawnstar nodded as she approached the warriors cautiously, her ears pricked for any unwanted surprises. If the badgers really did go into WindClan territory, then they wouldn't be ThunderClan's problem anymore, she reflected, glancing around for any signs of the badgers returning. _But we need to be sure…_ She argued. If the badgers went into WindClan territory, only to come right back into ThunderClan territory further up the border, then they'd still be a dangerous threat for her clan. Badgers killed just for the blood-lust, as she'd witnessed before…

"We'll follow it," She decided, flicking her tail as the putrid scent wafted into her nose again. "They might have veered off into WindClan territory further in, but we need to be sure that they decided to _stay_ in WindClan…" From the corner of her eye, Dawnstar noticed Poppystripe flick her tail disapprovingly, but the tabby said nothing. Ignoring the medicine cat she waved her tail for Blackblade to lead, quickly followed by Thrushtail and Morningwind. "You know we can't have them in our territory." She meowed, beginning to lope after them, her eyes fixed ahead.

Poppystripe sped up until she was instep with the pale she-cat.

"You didn't need to put it that way!" She hissed before speeding after her clanmates, leaving her sister behind.

Dawnstar watched Poppystripe's retreating tail for a moment, lonesomeness welling up inside of herself before she sped up as well, brushing it off like a leaf. It wasn't Poppystripe's fault that she couldn't understand her position. She had friends in WindClan too, but the Warrior Code came first. She had a duty to protect her clan, and lead it through hard times. She doubted that _any_ cat in ThunderClan could possibly understand how it felt…to have so many cats depending on her every decision as a matter of life and death.

Morningwind's orange tail came into view just as an overpowering stench appeared, making Dawnstar and the other cats halt instantly.

"So they did come back…" Thrushtail growled, swiping his claw at some bracken fiercely. "What do you want us to do, Dawnstar?"

Dawnstar's eyes narrowed.

"We'll follow them," She lowered her head, sniffing the ground distastefully to find the badger's direction. After a matter of seconds, she flicked her head up towards the crimson smudge left in the sky. "They went this way…and if we have a chance, we'll chase them out of our territory once and for all."

Morningwind and Blackblade nodded their heads in agreement as Thrushtail let out a yowl of cheer. Dawnstar's glare silenced him instantly.

"Let's go." Dawnstar meowed, flicking her tail for Morningwind to lead. The ginger warrior obeyed without question and the cats moved on silently, their ears pricked for trouble.

Dawnstar stiffened slightly as the scent became stronger. The badgers were close now…they'd have to be ready for anything… The sun had finally vanished over the tree tops, leaving a long bloody mark in the sky, making the ThunderClan leader shiver. She could see her sister stalk more edgily before her, noticing that same thing she had as well… Was it sign from StarClan? Dawnstar had to force the fur to remain flat on her shoulders as the thought haunted her. There was still some light left in the sky, but she knew that they would be at a disadvantage against the badgers, especially if the light vanished completely; swallowing the forest into a vast pit of darkness. Badgers were active during the night. They were _made_ for the night. Were they ShadowClan, who were use to hunting in the darkness, it wouldn't be so much of a problem…but they weren't ShadowClan.

Dawnstar's eyes uneasily drifted up to the sky again as doubt filled her. Was she bringing her clan to their death, just to scare away a couple of badgers…? _No. No, stop thinking that!_ She commanded herself, speeding up to take Morningwind's place in the lead. _Doubt won't solve anything! We need to finish this, and we WILL finish it!_

The stench of the badgers was starting to become ominously strong. Dawnstar halted, holding her tail up for her warriors to stop. They obeyed without question, lowering themselves to the ground for cover in the undergrowth. Dawnstar's stomach churned uneasily. Badgers had much better night vision than a cat. Seeing Morningwind's bright orange fur, and her own near-white ginger against the browns, reds, and blacks of the forest floor was like seeing a WindClan cat swimming in the river! Blackblade and Poppystripe's dark pelts were better suited for this job, or even Thrushtail's thick grey fur.

The tip of her tail twitched for her clanmates to follow as she stalked through the undergrowth, her belly close to the ground. Dawnstar nearly jumped as the sound of harsh, rumbling breathing appeared only a few tail-lengths in front of herself, as a large striped beast burrowed into the ground with its massive claws. She could barely force herself to move as she saw the size of the badger, easily three times as large as herself! Slowly, she inched forward, conscious that her clanmates were just as cautious behind her.

The badger continued to rip into the earth, swallowing grubs and other insects as it continued to dig a new set. Dawnstar was glad that its back was to them, even if they were well hidden under the bracken and tree roots. She flicked her tail as much as she dared to halt her clanmate's movement, then squinted her eyes make out the shapes in the partial darkness.

She could make out the rustling of the badger easily enough; its lumbering body working tirelessly as it made a scar in the earth. She glanced around quickly for the second badger, but nothing stirred. Resisting to growl or hiss, Dawnstar inched forward, her belly closer to the ground than ever as she looked around wildly for the second badger. Where could a beast that size possibly hide? She _knew_ that there was the scent of two badgers here, but _where_ was it?

Without warning, the digging badger, only two tail-lengths away from Dawnstar's nose suddenly reeled on the spot, slashing its blunt claws angrily as it howled in pain. Dawnstar shot up without thinking and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a giant black paw as it shot out before her. Her head snapped up to see the second badger hiss, saliva dripping from its gaping jaws as it lumbered after her, taking little notice of the warriors behind her. She dodged around the badger's flank as it tried to crush her with its giant paws again, narrowly avoiding getting her own paws tangled in a thin tree root.

Dawnstar could barely understand what had happened until she saw a small dark shape dart between the digging badger's paws as it tried to crush it. _Blaze!_ She thought, relief rushing over her like a wave. The ginger-and-gold rogue shot away from the giant beast again as it swiped another claw at her, narrowly missing her head.

Dawnstar barely had time to notice the second badger as it snapped for her neck. She drew back her head just in time for the badger to taste nothing but air, before yowling loudly for her warriors to attack.

Thrushtail shot out of the undergrowth like a rabbit and bit onto the badger's hind leg, making it reel around on him angrily. The badger snapped its jaws at Thrushtail, but the grey tom hopped back just as Blackblade slashed at the beast's face with both front claws, only to be swatted away like a bug.

The black warrior crashed into a tree a number of tail-lengths away and did not stir, terrifying Dawnstar as she rushed for the same badger. If it had taken Blackblade's life, then she would stop at _nothing_ to get this beast out of her territory!

She leapt onto the beast's back and fastened her claws into its thick fur, penetrating its skin. She could just make out the sticky red blood as it oozed around her claws with the badger thrashing its head wildly as it tried to throw the clan leader off of itself. Hissing, Dawnstar drew back one of her claws to make a long scar down its back; something it wouldn't soon forget about its encounter with them.

The beast yowled in agony as Dawnstar fastened her claw back into place to keep her balance on its back. The badger's uneven lumbering was too difficult to get use to, and she knew that she'd have to let go soon or else fall, and more likely than not be trampled by its heavy paws. She could just see Morningwind take a long swipe at the badger's snout before something hard slammed into her, sending her flying off of badger's back.

Dawnstar landed heavily on her side, winded. She blinked, trying to make sense of what happened before a giant black and white shape hovered over her; its jaws dribbling with blood. Dawnstar's own blood turned to ice as starred up at the beast in horror. The amount of blood dripping from its jaws could only mean one thing. Even with Poppystripe with them, she doubted that the medicine cat could save whoever had been bitten by the beast…

Forcing herself to her paws, Dawnstar winced as the beast raised its claw for her again, ready for the finishing blow. Having only become a clan leader a number of moons ago, Dawnstar had yet to lose one of her lives. Terror seized her at the thought of losing one now. It was too dark to see what cats remained with her, if any. She could only hear the rumbling of the badger's breathing, and her own terrified heartbeat.

Then, like a flash, Morningwind unleashed a fierce caterwaul and shot at the badger's flank; both claws ripping into its coarse fur. It let out an enraged scream as it tried to snap at Morningwind, but the orange she-cat was faster! She hopped back nimbly as its huge fangs drew near, then slashed at its muzzle as it tried to draw back for a second strike. The badger screamed again in pain as Dawnstar quickly launched herself to Morningwind's side.

"I thought you needed some help." The warrior mewed to her leader as the badger pushed its heavy paws into the ground, forcing itself up.

"Thanks," Dawnstar panted, her breath finally coming back. She slowly lowered herself into a pouncing position as the badger finally forced its giant body up, Morningwind readying herself as well. For a moment, the badger looked at both cats, indecision clouding its tiny black eyes. For a heartbeat, Dawnstar wondered if the beast would back off before it suddenly lunged at Morningwind, bloodied claws ahead to pierce.

With a vicious screech, both cats flung themselves around the badger's flanks, spinning on their hind legs as they raked at it with their claws. The badger let out one final scream in pain as it shot its head up in defeat and trampled through the undergrowth, heading towards the WindClan border for the second time that day. Dawnstar was torn between following it and staying to help her clanmates, but her duty as clan leader took over. She span on the spot, her icy blue eyes piercing into the remaining badger as it watched its mate flee.

The black and white monster scuffled its front paws into the earth uneasily as looked around itself, noticing just how outnumbered it was without backup. Dawnstar saw Thrushtail hiss and take one threatening step forward, his lips drawn back into snarl. Blackblade stood next to the tom, leaning heavily on one of his paws, but growling at the badger nonetheless. Poppystripe was behind the badger, her eyes full of unease and terror, but she held her ground anyway, conscious of what would happen if she backed down now. Dawnstar twitched her whiskers for Morningwind to follow as she too approached the badger, unwilling to give it any ground.

"Back off, you mangy flea-bag!" Thrushtail hissed, lowering himself as if he was about to jump at it.

The badger sniffed loudly, defiance brimming from its eyes, but it knew it was defeated. It turned its huge head and quickly lumbered after its mate, ignoring the cats completely. Dawnstar spat and yowled in victory as the stubby black tail vanished completely into the night, quickly joined with the other cats around her.

"Well done, everyone!" She mewed, her eyes brimming with relief. All of her clan survived the badger attack, and other than a few scratches from what she could see, they all seemed perfectly fine as well!

Morningwind's tail shot up in glee as she let out a loud cheer, quickly followed by Thrushtail.

"That'll show those black and white dung-eaters whose boss!" The grey tom growled, thrashing his claws at a fern. Blackblade nodded his head.

"Yes," Morningwind agreed, turning to Dawnstar. "It's a good thing you decided to—" Morningwind drew in a sharp breath and fell silent, looking past Dawnstar. Blinking, the ThunderClan leader turned slowly, fear gripping her like an icy claw. Somehow, she already knew what Morningwind saw, even before turning. Poppystripe bounded past her as her eyes rested on a small, motionless shape, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Oh no…" Dawnstar breathed, oblivious to her paws taking her to where Blaze lay. "No, Blaze…" She remembered the badger that hung over her; the blood dripping from its mouth. _The badger must have bitten her neck before coming after me…_ Dawnstar realized, grief welling up inside of her. The only thing that showed that Blaze still lived was the faint rise and fall of her flank. Her eyes looked on in pain as Poppystripe tried to stop the worst of the bleeding with leaves from the forest floor, but even she knew that there was no hope.

"If only I was sooner…" The medicine cat mewed quietly, brushing Blaze's shoulder with her tail. "She's in the paws of StarClan now…"

Dawnstar nodded solemnly, regret piling onto her like stones. Blaze would have made a fine warrior. She was brave, even in the face of danger, and if not for her, ThunderClan might not have even made it out of the battle with so few wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Blaze…" Dawnstar mewed quietly, unsure if she could even hear her anymore. Her eyes were glued shut in pain as her life slowly bled out of her wounds. She could barely force herself to keep looking at Rogue until slowly, she stirred.

"If you're…that…sorry…" Blaze panted, her words partially slurred with exhaustion. "Then…do me…a…favour…"

Dawnstar's tail and ears shot straight up in attention. Though she didn't know what a Rogue could possibly want of her and her clan, she felt that it was only right to listen to her final words. From the stiffness of Poppystripe beside her, Dawnstar guessed that she too understood her feelings.

"Go on," Dawnstar prompted quietly, nudging Blaze lightly with her nose.

The red and gold rogue laid silently for a number of heartbeats. Dawnstar was beginning to wonder if StarClan had taken her from them before she suddenly jerked, forcing her eyes open into slits.

"Th-there…" Blaze weakly pushed a paw forward as far as she could, her body shaking with the effort. "In…there…"

Dawnstar's ear flicked curiously as glanced over to where Blaze pointed. From where she stood in the darkness, she could only make out the thick gnarled roots of an oak tree. The ThunderClan leader slowly turned and approached the tree, pointedly ignoring Thrushtail's hiss. She knew that he and her other warriors were only worried about her safety, but this was something she had to do. Whether it was a trap or not, she decided, she'd risk it for Blaze's brave sacrifice to the clan.

Nearing the tree, her belly close to the ground, Dawnstar could hear a faint scribbling in the earth. She paused, blinking in confusion. Did Blaze want a last meal before she joined StarClan…or whatever warrior ancestors Rogues held dear? Dawnstar's distraction lifted when a low growl rumbled in Blackblade's throat as the black warrior stalked after her, just as cautiously as she had. Her tail tip flicked irritably, but she couldn't help but admire Blackblade's courage to follow her into such a situation. Waiting for him to catch up, her ears pricked for the sound she had heard, but it had already vanished. Was it just a mouse after all…?

Dawnstar continued forward once Blackblade was a tail-length behind her, alert for the sound of any badgers or foxes. She could see by now, that an old den of some sort had been dug between the roots and under the tree, just large enough for a fox to fit in.

"Foxes," She growled lowly, though she could not pick up any scent now. They must have left seasons ago.

"Dawnstar," Blackblade hissed urgently as the pale she-cat inched forward until she was only a mouse-length away from the old den. "Wait, I'll—"

Dawnstar waved her tail for silence, though whether he saw it or not she was unsure. She paused, making sure Blackblade was finished, before opening her mouth to drink in the scents surrounding the hole. She blinked. The only scents that she could pick up were the scent of Twoleg rubbish, and Blaze.

_This must have been where she was staying!_ She realized before another familiar scent wafted into her nose. Her ears and tail pricked up instantly. She knew what Blaze wanted…

"Wait for me here," Dawnstar ordered curtly. Blackblade opened his mouth to protest, taking a step towards her, but Dawnstar lashed her tail into his mouth for silence. "I'll be fine." She assured, and without waiting for him to answer, she quickly slithered down into the old fox den.

It was deeper than she expected. A sea of darkness swam over Dawnstar as her whiskers brushed the sides of the hole, telling her which way to go. Her head narrowly avoided a thick root when the scribbling sound reappeared, louder than before. She paused, listening to it for a number of heartbeats before continuing forward slowly.

The scribbling continued even as the ground beneath Dawnstar's feet became more even. A small shaft of moonlight filtered into the den from somewhere above, slightly illuminating everything around her. Dawnstar could just barely make out the small shape a number of tail-lengths in front of herself, lying on the ground pathetically. She took a cautious step towards it. The scribbling stopped as it turned its tiny head to look up at her.

"It's okay…" Dawnstar breathed soothingly, "I'm here to help you…"

The tiny scrap opened its mouth wide, as if trying to speak, but no sound came out. Dawnstar's heart twisted in pain.

_She's leaving the only thing she had behind…_ She stepped up to the kit and gently fastened her teeth around its scruff, careful not to hurt it. _It's so light…and thin…_ Carefully, Dawnstar turned around, whiskers brushing out to feel the walls around her. Her head swivelled, trying to make out the entranceway, before finally catching a glimpse of it. Lifting her head high, the ThunderClan leader carefully began to ascend back out of the hole again, the kit held firm between her teeth.

Blackblade must have smelled the kit and her coming. He was less than a tail-length from the hole when Dawnstar finally emerged, his eyes large.

"A…kit…?" He breathed, trying to comprehend what his leader had found.

Dawnstar strode past him without a glance, the kit still held firmly between her jaws. The moon had finally risen above the treetops, its glow guiding her path to Blaze as if StarClan itself had made it so. She spared a quick glance at Morningwind and Thrushtail as she passed them, their faces just as bewildered as Blackblade's.

_They believe me to be walking into a pit-full of foxes, yet they're surprised when I come out with a kit…_ Dawnstar thought, mentally shaking her head. They could at leasthave given Blaze a _bit_ more credit…

Poppystripe was still at Blaze's side when Dawnstar padded back. The tabby scarcely noticed her as she nosed Blaze for the worst of the bleeding, vainly trying to get it to stop. Her head shot up in surprise when Dawnstar gently placed the kit down beside Blaze, her eyes wide.

"The poor scrap…" Poppystripe mewed, nosing the kit gently. "So thin…"

It was the first time that Dawnstar could actually see the kit clearly. She too noticed just how thin she was, her pelt stretched out over her bones. That didn't seem to stop her though. Weakly, the tiny she-kit nuzzled towards her mother, opening her mouth wide to mew, but no sound came out. Her miss-matched blue and amber eyes stared up at Blaze as if she knew how much pain her mother was in.

Blaze coughed weakly as she pushed a paw forward to pull her kit closer.

"She's quiet, and doesn't cause much trouble," she explained, her words slurred with weakness. "P-please…take care of her…that's all I ask…she doesn't deserve to die yet…"

Dawnstar didn't need to be asked twice.

"Of course, Blaze. We will care for her as if she was one of our own." Dawnstar's ear flicked in annoyance at Thrushtail's shocked gasp behind her. Blaze seemed too weak to notice though as her head drooped back down to the ground. Her ears laid back contently at the words of the ThunderClan leader.

"Thank you…" She purred, closing her eyes for the last time.

Dawnstar's heart twisted in pain as she looked down at the silent queen and her kit. The tiny red kit nuzzled into her mother's fur as if she was still alive, seeking warmth and comfort.

"Thrushtail, help me lift Blaze. We're going back to camp." Dawnstar ordered.

"What?" The grey tom hissed, only for his mouth to meet her pale tail.

"I don't believe you heard me," Dawnstar meowed coldly, her blue eyes slit. "Or were you just disobeying an order from your leader?"

Thrushtail's fur slowly settled. Dawnstar waited an extra few moments to make sure he'd completely calmed down, before removing her tail and nudging Blaze's limp body onto her back.

"Poppystripe, will you carry the kit?" She asked as Thrushtail slithered under Blaze's belly to support body.

"Of course, Dawnstar." The medicine cat mewed, gently urging the kit closer with her nose.

The she-kit raised its paws pitifully in defence, then slowly nuzzled into the tabby's fur, searching for milk.

Poppystripe mewed coaxingly to the kit before picking her up, ears perked for Dawnstar to take the lead.

"We're going back to camp and giving Blaze a proper burial," she explained, nodding to Blackblade as he nudged Blaze's body onto his own back in her place. "Then, we speak about what happened today, understood?"

Silence answered her question. It was time to head back to ThunderClan.

* * *

Yaaaaaay, done...again. This chapter was muuuch better than Chapter 1. Way less "before"-s, but a million more "as"-s. But they weren't that bad. I was so sad rereading the last part. T oT BAAAW! POOR BLAZE!

Anyway, please R&R again. Always like _constructive criticism_. I've had a TON of university work, so that's why everything's taking so long. I had no time to even READ a Warriors book until this little break! *Fizzle; cries* So who knows when I'll actually get to continue. I REALLY want to finish all of these "books" and my Percy Jackson "books" (4-6 planned for Warriors, 3 planned for PJ). So jya for now. Time to learn more Kanji. *Cries more*


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Warriors series does not belong to me and never will. Please do not sue me, for you won't get very much…

Wow, I just finished reading the final book in the Power of Three series…so I don't spoil it for anyone, I'll just say that it was a _crappy_ ending by my standards… I had no intention of writing this chapter any time soon after finishing that book, but one thing got me into the mood. Can you guess what it was? No? Then I'll tell you: Disney's The Aristocats. That's right, a movie that is over 30 years old, almost forty now. I heard their 'Everybody wants to be a Cat' song on Youtube and it just made me want to write this somehow… (Though the three kittens _do_ make me think of the main characters of the Power of Three series… *Glares at them*) So yeah...enough about me. On with the fic! (I should _really_ be working on my .hack fic but I can't get in the mood though… Sorry .hack fans! *Sweat drops*)

_**Chapter Notes:**_ Since Crimsonkit has no name right now, I am not going to label her with one. Read carefully to determine when I'm speaking about her, since she has the POV of the chapter.

The herbs that Poppystripe was using were dock and marigold, just for your knowledge.

Polydactyl is when a deformation happens (normally in the hands or feet) with the addition of another finger or toe. Sometimes you see cats like that, and Crimsonkit is that sort of cat. (Random trivia, Blackblade is what I called a cat with TWO polydactyl paws, both forepaws. I then made him into a non-polydactyl cat for this fic.)

**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**

* * *

It was too dark… A strong metallic scent filled the air as strangers surrounded her. She opened her mouth to cry, but no sound came out; just as always. Now the rhythmic bounce to one of the stranger's steps was all that kept her awake. Again and again she twisted her head weakly, trying to see what had become of her mother, but a large well-muscled tom's body blocked her view as well as a ginger she-cat from time to time. She blinked the sleep away once more as it threatened to take hold of her and swivelled her head upwards, attempting to get a better view of the cat that held onto her scruff.

She was more slender than the other cats, a dark red tabby with lighter ginger stripes. The moon's faint glow cast a ghostly reflection in her amber eyes as she starred forward blindly, as if she didn't notice the burden between her jaws. Her eyes seemed pained, and every few steps faltered as if she just realized the ground was beneath her paws. Finally, her loping steps slowed to a trot as the other strangers around them also slowed their pace behind a pale she-cat, her true colour impossible to determine in the vague amount of light. She held her tail up and flicked it before pushing her way between some thorn-riddled bushes, followed by the ginger she-cat, then finally the tabby.

She couldn't help it; as soon as she was pushed towards the bushes she squirmed wildly, or as wildly as she could manage... Her paws scratched at the thorns relentlessly, only to receive more damage than she dealt to the bush. She pinched her eyes shut tightly and let out a silent whimper from her torn and spiked paws, going still when the red she-cat began to purr soothingly to calm her. Her chest raised and fell slowly as she allowed the stranger's voice to lull her into sleepy trans as the tabby pushed her way through the bushes carefully, shielding her from most of the thorns.

New scents flooded into her nose as they finally moved passed the bushes and into a clearing, waking her from the blissful trans. Her eyes opened lazily, revealing a large clearing of stone; a large, impossibly old pine tree lying across the stone sides and ground at an angle, shielding the majority of the hallow with its expansive branches; and even more strange cats than before. Her body tensed once more as a number of them stepped towards her curiously, only to make a face in disgust and turn away, eyeing the pale she-cat that led the strangers before.

What was going on? Where was she? Who were these cats? Before any of her questions could be answered, the tabby made a brisk trot towards a bracken-covered wall, ducking under one of the pine's many branches on the way. Readying her bloodied paws to fight off the thorns once more, the tabby paused at the wall, showing her a small entrance; a cave, bathed in a strong scent of herbs, rested behind the wall of thorns.

The scent was a soothing one, soothing enough for the kit to allow herself to be pushed through the wall of bracken and into the den. The tabby then pawed at some moss on the ground, moving it into a small nest before placing her in it. Before the tiny she-cat had any idea what had happened, the tabby had vanished and returned with a number of strange-smelling herbs, pushing some towards her.

"Here, eat these." She mewed quietly, though seemed to hold a thin line of doubt as to whether or not she could truly understand her. She nudged a number of small black seeds forward and began to chew up a few strange green leaves and bright flower petals. As the kit sniffed at the black seeds, the tabby spat out the mashed up herbs and gently sniffed her, rubbing it onto any of the scratches she could find.

The strange mixture made some of the pain disappear, the kit noticed, as she finally found the courage to lap up the seeds. They had little taste, surprising her as she licked to jaws slowly, hungrily. It was then that she felt the tabby she-cat pause as she inspected her left forepaw. Her ears twitched curiously as she looked to her strange crimson paw. It was larger than her right forepaw, slightly deformed with an extra toe on it. She found it hard to walk because of it…though she didn't mind it; it rarely hurt.

The tabby gently lifted the paw, nearly pulling the kit off balance as she inspected it. After a brief look, she finally placed it back down and left the cave at a brisk trot. The crimson she-kit watched her leave helplessly as a strange calming sensation filled her body, forcing her to lie down. What was happening? Why did she suddenly feel so tired? Where was her mother? The world slowly began to fade to black as she closed her eyes, her jaws stretched into a large yawn. Maybe some rest would be for the best…

"Hey, you awake?" Something jabbed her hard in the side. If she wasn't already awake from the loud voices and pathetic excuse for 'sneaking in' before, she certainly was now… The crimson kit opened her eyes groggily, noticing the gentle light of the moon to be replaced with the bright unforgiving shine of the sun; she must have slept in well past dawn…though she hardly felt like it. Her paws to tail ached, and her stomach felt shrunken, it was so empty…

"Ugh, she _wreaks_ Bluekit!" Another voice came, making the kit look up. Two kits, both gargantuan in comparison to her, loomed over her, eyes wide with wonder.

"She's so _small_! Oh! She moved Granitekit! Look!" The black kit mewed, her tail waving and blue eyes sparkling. A blue-grey streak of fur stretched diagonally down her face from the right ear to the left of her jaw, similar to a long scar. She bunched her muscles as if about to pounce, and then thought better of it as the larger kit pushed her aside.

He was grey tabby, already quite muscular for his age and size. He drew his whiskers back threateningly as he spoke.

"What're you doing in our camp? Are you from ShadowClan or something?" He demanded, batting her roughly when she tried to stand. "You stink enough to be one…my mom said that _all_ ShadowClan cats stink as much as you do."

"Granitekit, don't be a stupid furball!" The smaller kit purred, batting his ears playfully. "Why would Dawnstar bring back a ShadowClan cat with her? They were looking for _badgers_, not cats!" She flopped down next to the confused she-kit, tail thrashing. "So where're you from? Was that your mom the Elders took away this morning? She smelled like you. Why're you so small? How many moons are you? Are you an apprentice yet?"

"That's enough, Bluekit." The red tabby from before had finally returned, rescuing the crimson kit from the onslaught of questions. She placed a few more black seeds in front of her, then turned her attention to the two mischievous kits. "Why are you two in here? I thought you were with your mothers listening when Dawnstar ordered everyone to stay away from this kit to let her rest."

"Sorry Poppystripe…" Both kits mewed, tails between their legs. "I just wanted know what Clan she was from…" Bluekit explained, earning herself a small cuff from the older she-cat.

"She isn't from a Clan, Bluekit. She is a Rogue, one from outside of the Clans, like her mother was." Poppystripe explained.

Granitekit's hackles rose at the sound of 'Rogue' and he glared at the she-kit, his fur on end, making him look twice as big as before.

"That's _worse_ than a ShadowClan cat then!" He exclaimed, claws unsheathing. "We should chase her out of our camp before she does anything—!" He was cut off by Poppystripe as she expertly slipped a paw under him and pulled to the side, making him trip and fall onto his side in a tangled bunch.

"There is no need for that, Granitekit." Poppystripe meowed, though a hint of strictness was at the tip of her tongue. "Her mother helped save ThunderClan from the badgers before she died of her wounds, and she is considered one of our guests because of Blaze's brave sacrifice. I do not want to see you fighting with her, nor does Dawnstar, understood?"

The grey tom looked down as he mumbled a yes before turning and fleeing the Medicine Den all together. Bluekit watched him leave, looking back at Poppystripe and the she-kit, torn between staying and leaving.

"Go on, Bluekit. You may speak with her when she is stronger." Poppystripe assured, nudging the poppy seeds towards the dark red kit, but she was far from interested in them now.

Her mother was dead? How…why? The badgers killed her? Took her away from her? Why? What did she do to deserve this? Just as the black kit turned to leave she forced herself up, regardless of the pain coursing all throughout her body and took a brave step forward, only for her paw to falter and collapse, bringing her down with it. The tabby gasped and set a paw between her and her goal, gaining Bluekit's attention, but now was not the time to give up. She wanted to see her mother… She forced herself to stand again, glaring at Poppystripe with her gold and blue eyes as her polydactyl paw stepped forward again, this time firmly in place. She hissed inwardly in pain and forced her other paws to inch forward, only to be paused as Poppystripe pushed a paw against her chest, blocking her way once more.

She mewed something, trying to calm her as she did the night before, but the kit would have none of it. Where was her mother?

Bunching her muscles tightly as her mother had done so many times before, she forced herself into the air and over the paw, only to land awkwardly on her cursed paw again and tumble towards the bramble exit, smashing through the thorns and into something on the other side, stopping her completely. She blinked dizzily as two shapes loomed over her, turning into four as two more appeared seconds later.

"That was _awesome_." Bluekit's voice mewed in delight, only to be cuffed again by one of the three larger shapes.

"_This_ pathetic little scrap?" An unfamiliar voice sniffed, the she-cat glaring down at her as her eyes focused. She was a brown and white tortoiseshell, her dazzlingly green eyes focused on her with utter displeasure. "There is no way that I will look after such a thing, Dawnstar."

"But Thornwhisker, please! Her mother gave her life for ThunderClan! We can't just abandon her kit like this now! What will our Warrior Ancestors think?" The pale ginger she-cat demanded, looking from the poor scrap in front of her to the testy tortoiseshell. "You are our oldest queen, and you know best how to care for kits…"

"And I also know when it's a lost cause, Dawnstar!" Thornwhisker snapped, making the clan leader flinch. "Look at her! She'll barely last another week, let alone survive Leafbare. She can hardly walk now, and even if she _did_ survive Leafbare, what then? She will never be strong enough to become a Warrior!"

Dawnstar looked at her paws like a scolded kit, unable to mew a word.

"I have lost two kits already this season, Dawnstar. I will not get attached to one more only for it to die." With that, Thornwhisker turned only to pause, looking at something.

The she-kit weakly forced herself onto her paws, though had no strength to go on searching for her mother. She tiredly blinked, noticing the cat Thornwhisker was looking at. She was young she-cat, completely grey save for one white forepaw. Her eyes were blue like Bluekit's, and a milky scent ran off of her. She must have been another queen.

"I will care for her, if Thornwhisker will not." She mewed softly, approaching the kit. She looked up at the grey she-cat curiously before resting her head on the ground, exhausted.

"Are you sure, Whiteleaf?" Dawnstar asked, "you lost all but one kit from your first litter…are you sure you want to take her in as your own?"

The queen was quiet for a moment, her tail brushing over the kit softly as she thought.

"I am sure, Dawnstar. I may have lost Briarkit and Stonekit, but that is no reason for me to let her die without trying. Besides," She looked to her mischievous little kit, "I think that Bluekit will welcome another denmate, don't you?"

Thornwhisker sniffed and headed into the nursery, pointedly ignoring Whiteleaf and Dawnstar.

"I am glad you feel that way, Whiteleaf." Dawnstar mewed, relieved. "I will speak of her and her mother at the next gathering…what is her name?"

Whiteleaf looked up in thought. "She will be named…Crimsonkit, after her crimson fur."

"Very well…and thank you, again, Whiteleaf. No matter what Thornwhisker thinks, I believe that this kit will live on under your care."

"I believe so too, Dawnstar." Whiteleaf mewed, pulling Crimsonkit closer with a paw. "I will do my very best to do so…"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand that's a chapter…I'm SO sorry it's so short, but as I said in the intro, the Power of Three series has made me temporarily unable to write Warriors fics. It's nothing more than a cash cow, like most decent fiction authors now a days! (Save Pierce. She still writes decent stuff) it could've turned out WAY better, but leaving the ending open for the NEXT series (The Fourth Apprentice if they haven't changed the name AGAIN) was just THE line. I have a friend who is boycotting the Max books by James Patterson, and if the next series does not end off the Warriors Series, or at the very least isn't part way good, I will be forced to do the same. I didn't even BUY these books! I have the entire first two series. I went to the library for these ones. Overall, I could do an entire RANT on the series, but mainly, the thing that I hated most was that there was only ONE point, in the ENTIRE series, that I did not see coming. And I believe that that point was in chapter 3 or 4 of the FIRST book. It was Jaypaw's condition. After that, I saw EVERYTHING coming. I know that there are probably people out there that will disagree with me, but I am entitled to my own opinion by law, therefore I am expressing it. I loved the first series, was okay with the second, and the third was garbage. It's just like the way the Max books are going right now. First three were good. Then he throws in a fourth that ties up NO plot holes, introduces completely new characters and concepts, and is nothing more than a filler for the next book(s). THAT is the Power of Three series in a nutshell. Introduce some characters. Get a prophecy. Find out who's good and bad. Kill off people you don't wanna see. This concept is now SO interchangeable with fictional series now that anyone over 10 can see what's coming. You WILL NOT get a better climax for the series than Scourge, so live with the millions of dollars you have ALREADY made!

Alright, mini rant over. I normally like writing 16+ pages, but this chapter is really only 4.5 pages… *Sweat drops* At least I got Crimsonkit's name out of the way…so join us next time when I actually write a longer and more decent chapter! Later.

P.S., if you're going to leave reviews, PLEASE don't go on about how I am wrong, because I will erase all anonymous Reviews like that and message back all signed reviewers about the mechanics of how a book works, how to write a book, plus whatever you are pointing out to me. There is just a point that things go down hill. Harry Potter #7 is a perfect example of that, and Brisingr has too many pages for me to read, and chapters that can be entirely skipped. So there.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter; this is only a fanfic I had an idea for, so please don't sue me.

And to get everyone off my case about Blackblade: I _love_ the name and the warrior cats already seem to have an understanding of words they should _not_ be familiar with to begin with. An example from the books? Read off some of the names from the newest series in the other 3 clans from ThunderClan. One is Emberfoot. Yes, they know what fire is, but not what an ember would be. OliveNose is another one. How would they know what an olive is? They live in England! And if I'm not mistaken, olives don't grow there. If they do, then they STILL wouldn't know what it is, since in NONE of the books is an olive plant described, thus they should never have even SEEN one! I also named Blackblade after a blade, as in a sharp pointy thing. The reason for this is that I know for FACT that in at least one for the books, the main character the chapter was following sees a claw and refers to it as a blade in the description; therefore they DO know what a blade is. Just not a bloody katana. Blackblade refers to his claws. No more questioning it. Get off my back. If you need more of a reason, this is _FANFICTION_. I can do whatever I want, including giving all the cats blue eyes if I want to (and no I will not let that review go, since in Canada, it's in _high school _biology that we learn how genetics works. Not too difficult to comprehend, folks. Genes can also be altered on different chromosomes, as in the example of albinism, the absence of pigment. So do NOT lecture me on science unless you know for FACT how it works. Bio is likely going to be my minor!).

Now please enjoy. Flamers will be flamed back in my before-chapter rants from now on. I'm writing this for fun. Not a metal. (And I don't mean you, Ghost's Shadow. Just to let you know.)

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**

The log bounced under Dawnstar's weight, making her pause and shiver as the icy lake water lapped at her paws. Carefully, she inched forward across the log, her tail flicking for her clanmates to follow. When the ThunderClan leader finally reached the last tail-length of the log, she bunched her muscles and jumped, landing gracefully on the soft grassy ground of the island. Her nerves instantly settled for the first time in days, then flared up again like a flame. Tonight she would tell the clans about the badgers, Blaze and Crimsonkit, and they would accept her decision, whether they liked it or not.

Her clanmates followed her slowly. She had decided on bringing only the cats that had seen the badgers or Blaze for support, as well as Whiteleaf, who had agreed that she could leave Crimsonkit and Bluekit with Thornwhisker for the night. Badgerclaw followed after her and hopped off the log, hissing when he landed awkwardly. Following him was Poppystripe, Lightningclaw, Morningwind, Sparrowpaw, Whiteleaf, then finally his brother, Blackblade.

Poppystripe wasted no time in scolding the ThunderClan deputy for nearly reopening his wounds, then finally sped off in a huff toward the other medicine cats after he apologized to her twice. Morningwind let out a small amused purr, quickly retreating to a group of WindClan she-cats before he could cuff her. Sparrowpaw meanwhile followed Lightningclaw's every paw step, nervously eyeing all of the other cats. The two toms stayed close to Whiteleaf near the roots of the Great Oak.

"Everyone but ShadowClan is here." Blackblade mewed, slithering beside Dawnstar from the shadows.

"They'll be here any moment." Dawnstar assured him, grooming her chest to keep her nerves at bay. Her tail frizzed a little at the thought of losing her confidence with all of the other cats staring at her. She had to keep her fur on, and make clear that her decision was final.

Blackblade opened his mouth to go on, but before he could meow another word, Fallingstar, the ShadowClan leader, burst in through the trees, his clan at his paws. His green eyes surveyed the other clan cats briefly, glaring at Dawnstar when he noticed her until he trotted passed and jumped into the Great Oak. Whitestar and Froststar followed him, leaving Dawnstar the last leader to scramble up the thick trunk of the oak. She took her place behind the other more experienced leaders, flinching when Fallingstar let out a fierce yowl, beginning the Gathering.

The clan cats quickly drew together under the oak, their distinct scents mixing in the cool night air. Their eyes all glistened hungrily for the latest news from the other clans.

"All is well in ShadowClan, prey is plentiful this season," Fallingstar began, stepping ahead of the other leaders so the cats below could see him more clearly. The white patches of his pelt shone like a ghostly warrior in the moonlight as he continued. "Flamepelt has kitted, and we have two new kits to welcome to ShadowClan." He dipped his head and stepped back, allowing Froststar to take his place.

The RiverClan leader waited for the approving mews to die down before starting.

"There was frost on the streams this morning, but RiverClan is thriving. We can still fish and hunt as if it were new-leaf." Her green gaze then shifted down to one cat in particular. He was a young silver tom with blue-grey patches littered around his flanks. He puffed out his chest when he met his leader's stare. "We also have a new warrior, Shinepool! He has taken his vigil and shall sleep in the warrior's den tonight!" Meows of approval erupted from the clan cats below her again as the cats congratulated Shinepool. He was a popular apprentice, and would likely be an even more popular warrior. Froststar waited yet again before finishing. "Finally, Shadefoot has kitted her first litter. Though we are saddened with the misbirth of two of her kits, we are proud to welcome Silverkit as a part of RiverClan." She bowed her head to the conversing cats below and stepped beside Fallingstar for Whitestar to move forward.

The WindClan leader dipped her head to FrostStar. "We all grieve for the loss of your clan's kits. Nothing is sadder than a kit losing its life before it has even lived it." She turned back to face the rest of the clan cats. "There is still an abundance of rabbits in WindClan; we do not plan to starve this leaf-bare, nor any." The WindClan cats below let out an agreeing yowl. Whitestar nodded to them before allowing her expression to go sour. "Lately a number of Rogues have trespassed on our territory, claiming to live near the TwoLeg barn. We have made it clear, though, that WindClan is not to be trifled with. A patrol sent them packing the last time they tried to steal our rabbits...not that they were able to catch any."

"Just let them show their face again! We'll show them what a WindClan cat can do!" A young tortoiseshell growled below, more WindClan cats chiming in after him. As much as Dawnstar tried, she couldn't place her paw on his name though...

Whitestar turned back to Froststar. "You may want to patrol the WindClan border more often, in case the Rogues wish to cause trouble on your own territory."

"Thank you, Whitestar. That is good to know." Froststar purred. "The last thing we need are Rogues causing trouble as leaf-bare approaches." Her claws dug into the bark of the tree. The crackling made Dawnstar's stomach lurch. How was she going to explain Blaze and Crimsonkit now?

Fallingstar's growl brought Dawnstar out of her thoughts as she noticed the three other leaders looking to her. It was her turn to speak. She must have looked like such a mouse-brain!

Quickly she slid past the WindClan leader, her claws digging into the bark with every pawstep, nervousness rippling throughout her stomach like snakes. She nearly jumped when the older she-cat brushed her back with her tail. She allowed herself a quick glance at her, surprised to see a sympathetic look in her amber eyes. Dawnstar had almost forgotten how close they were in their days as warriors. How much time had passed since she became the WindClan leader, and left their old friendship behind? Loyalty to the clan first...

Dawnstar moved to the edge of the branch overlooking all of the cats below. Their eyes scorched her fur like merciless embers, making her nearly lose her nerve once more. Scanning through the crowd though, she managed to pick out her own clanmates, and their presence was enough to keep her nerves at bay.

"The prey is running well in ThunderClan," she began, sweeping her eyes around the mass of cats below. "Our bellies are full, and we are strong. With that said, we managed to drive two badgers from our territory a number of days ago." Shocked meows whispered below her.

"_Two_ badgers? At the same time?" A ShadowClan cat challenged. He was silenced instantly from his leader's harsh glare. Dawnstar wasn't sure if Fallingstar silenced him because he believed in her, or because he just wanted to go home early as the night air became colder though...

"Yes. Two full grown badgers were found in our territory near the WindClan border. We managed to drive them out with one patrol...but only because of the help of a brave Rogue by the name of Blaze." Silence filled the air. The fur on Dawnstar's pelt pricked. Maybe she could have stated it better, or should have waited a bit longer to mention the Rogue...but it was out now. She could feel Whitestar's eyes on her back, burning into it. The other leaders behind her didn't seem all too pleased as well.

"A Rogue, Dawnstar?" Whitestar asked, digging a claw into the bark and pulling it back. "Like the ones in our territory? That have been causing us trouble?"

"Blaze helped us drive out the badgers." She turned to face the thin she-cat, her blue eyes glaring into her golden ones. "She did not cause us any trouble. In fact, she sacrificed her _life_ for ThunderClan."

The whispering below became louder. Dawnstar could make out nervous mews, curious purrs and even angry hisses. She could also see her own clanmates' fur on end as they supported her below, hissing at all those who disbelieved her statement.

"A Rogue that sacrificed their own life for a clan cat? I have never heard of such a thing, Dawnstar." Fallingstar growled, his green eyes narrowed into slits. "A Rogue cares only for themself. They care not for anyone else around them."

"Blaze was different." Dawnstar persisted, forcing her fur to lay flat. "She appeared out of nowhere and protected Sparrowpaw when the second badger appeared. I later led a patrol myself to make sure that the badgers had left our territory, only to find them to have returned deeper in. Blaze appeared and helped us battle them once more, and we were successful in driving them up out of our territory again. In the battle though, she took a fatal wound to the neck and passed on. She is in StarClan's hunting grounds now, sadly leaving behind her own kit. Because of Blaze's brave sacrifice for our clan though, I have decided that Crimsonkit, as she has been named, will become a part of ThunderClan, and Whiteleaf has agreed to care for her as if she were her own." Dawnstar looked down to Whiteleaf, the eyes of every cat in the clearing following her own. The blue-grey queen did not flinch at their stares. She only dipped respectfully.

Growls rose in the WindClan cats' throats as they recognised the queen in question.

"So you're taking in our own warriors _and_ Rogues now too, Dawnstar? Just how desperate _is_ ThunderClan?" Whitestar hissed, her claws ripping into the bark angrily.

Dawnstar turned on the WindClan leader, her own claws digging into the ground. A small cloud hovered over the moon, but quickly moved on. StarClan was with her. She would have to stand her ground against the leader and prove her judgement!

"We are _not_ taking in your warriors, Whitestar. It was Onefeather's choice to join ThunderClan. It was _you_ who allowed him to. It seems to me that it is WindClan that cannot keep their own warriors together and loyal. As for Rogues, Crimsonkit will be raised as a forest cat, and live to be a great warrior one day. Just because she was not born in a clan does not make her a Rogue. Besides, was it not you who said that 'there is nothing sadder than a kit losing its life before it has had time to live it?' ThunderClan will not leave a defenceless kit to die only because their mother was an outsider." The pale leader raised her nose pointedly.

Whitestar hissed angrily, swiping a claw at the bark. She barred her teeth, but was unable to create a comeback.

"I understand..." She finally hissed, turning away from the ThunderClan leader. "It is the right thing to do..." The words were forced though, disheartening Dawnstar.

"The great Blackstar...was once a Rogue..." Fallingstar meowed slowly, looking down at arguing cats below. Their attention quickly shifted up to the powerful tom. "He became a great and strong leader, that lead his clan through hard times, including The Great Journey to the lake...maybe...we are too quick to judge the kit, as of yet..." His green eyes shone in the moonlight, another cloud drifting passed the milky sphere harmlessly. "It is Dawnstar's choice as to what happens to the kit," he continued, pacing toward the trunk of the tree. "ShadowClan will accept her choice." He jumped onto a lower branch and slid down the rest of the trunk casually. "ShadowClan, we are going home!" With a flick of his tail, the ShadowClan cats noiselessly followed their leader into the bushes and off of the island.

"I agree." Froststar finally mewed after the last trace of ShadowClan had vanished from the island. "The Warrior Code states that we will not let a kit die, no matter what. RiverClan, come." She too slid down the trunk and stalked off, her blue-grey tail held high.

With a final hiss, Whitestar nodded curtly to Dawnstar and climbed down the tree noiselessly, her clan following her lead. Dawnstar watched her old friend vanish into the leaves, listening closely for her pawsteps on the tree-bridge. When the final pawstep vanished from the old log, she too joined her own clan on the ground.

"That went better than expected." Morningwind purred, stepping up to her leader. "If Fallingstar agrees, _any_ clan cat has to!"

"I wish that was true..." Dawnstar mewed softly, looking up at the glowing sphere in the sky. A soft, fluffy cloud slithered over it once more before passing on as if it was never there. Was StarClan watching them now? Was Blaze even in their hunting grounds? She could not tell, and a small part of her didn't want to know. Her duty right now was to protect her clan, and that now included Crimsonkit. The only thing she hoped for now though was her survival... What would she tell the other clans if the already under-sized kit passed away this leaf-bare after what she had said? Her fur fluffed up like a shield to her thoughts.

"It's getting cold. ThunderClan, let's go home." The pale she-cat meowed, loping through the bushes and to the log-bridge. She would just have to see what would happen now...

* * *

Yyyyyyyay done. I finished this chapter because 1) I have time off right now, 2) it really wasn't that long, and I was just STUCK... and 3) I read the 3rd book in The Omen of the Stars and wanted to HURT someone. This story is seeeriously going better than that book was. There was no freaking CLIMAX! COME ON! = =;; **Spoilers**. Flametail died. He drowned. Some climax...

Anyway, please R&R and hopefully you liked my 5-page chapter 4. u u;;; Sorry it's so short...


	7. Chapter 5

So here I was, just listening to _Ankoku no Tsubasa_ no thanks to Worenx, and I get a favourite. I just added the chapter like...a half hour beforehand. WOW that was fast. Thanks!

Against a certain someone's wishes, I decided to write ANOTHER short chapter, this time taking Poppystripe's POV. This way I can fill in some info that needs to be said before I move on to a more climactic chapter, such as what I have in mind for the next one. THEN I will do Bluekit's POV, so that certain someone does not chew me out and annoy me for the next five months.

Disclaimer: The _Warrior_ series does not belong to me, nor will it EVER. Please don't sue me.

Note: The beginning of this chapter has more of a Teen rating than K+, but it's not really graphic-gore. It just has a lot of blood (though it's not even really "coming" from something).

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

The scent of blood surrounded Poppystripe. Darkness had engulfed her. Tall, sickly black trees surrounded her, reaching so high they blocked out the sky. The ground was sticky and black, and stunk horribly. She could hardly bare to stand on it, but it was better than the tar and blood-filled river. Black and red slithered together in unison, the stench making her want to retch.

Looking around, the only sign of life Poppystripe could make out were the shadows of cats, but never once did she catch their scent, nor did she see the shadow's master.

"H-hello?" She called, shocked when hisses met her ears. She wheeled around, but again nothing living stirred; only shadows dashing to and fro.

The Medicine Cat shivered, her fur on end. Where was she? This was _not_ StarClan. StarClan was cool, bathed in moonlight, and her starry ancestors always led her back safely.

There was no safety here.

Poppystripe could hear screeches of pain every so often, and the clear 'thump' of a body falling, sometimes much larger than that of a cat's... Just how did she end up here? It was Half-Moon. She had gone to the Moonpool with the other Medicine Cats and touched her nose to the freezing water...and opened her eyes to this horrible place.

"Spootedleaf? Yellowfang? Leafpool!" She cried out, her paws beginning to run on their own. She wanted out of this place. The scent of blood was overwhelming. Her pads ached with every pawstep on the strange, sticky surface below her paws. Dodging over tree roots and strange shiny grey and black obstacles, she began to see how endless this strange place was. She could swear by StarClan that she had just passed a certain tree, or that the river never seemed to move away. She couldn't even pick up her own scent! Where _was_ she?

Finally, panting heavily, Poppystripe realised that it was hopeless. She would never find her way out of this maze of trees and blackness alone. Shaking, she curled up into a tight ball, begging the darkness to go away. Was this an omen? She couldn't tell anymore. Pinching her eyes shut, she began to feel the hard, sticky surface below her paws wet. The scent of blood drifted up into the back of her throat, urging her to retch, but she refused. Without opening her eyes she knew what surrounded her paws, and what was slowly dribbling into her pelt, soaking her chest, stomach, and part of her tail.

As her eyes shot open, she jumped up and back, surprised to see an ocean of blood surrounding her. Nowhere was safe from the sticky, red substance. It rippled and bubbled before her slowly in an unnatural way, scaring her to back up more until she felt the thick spongy bark of a deaden tree blocking her escape. Her mind reeled, fear paralysing her from doing anything but watching the red rise up and take the form of a large cat. It stepped toward her, the blood tricking off it like a wounded animal, but it did not notice. A low, horrible rumbling growl like thunder came from its throat. It raised a paw, ready to strike.

"NO!" She howled in horror, too scared to defend herself from the inevitable bloody claw. Her eyes closed on their own and she tucked her head into her chest, the fear of death running off every hair on her pelt. She never had an apprentice. What would ThunderClan do without a Medicine Cat?

"_BLWAARRGHH!"_ A bubbly howl erupted from the blood-fiend's mouth and a loud splash followed. Some warm, sticky blood splattered across the ginger tabby's pelt, shocking her. Timidly, she opened her eyes, shocked to see two blood-covered fiends at battle. The newcomer, smaller compared to the first, had its jaws clamped around first one's neck, while the first dug a claw into the smaller one's back and pulled. The bother yowled in pain and anger, suddenly pushing off each other and jumping back, the smaller of the two in front of Poppystripe protectively.

_A-a blood-cat is...protecting me...?_ The idea was hard to grasp. The first one was just so terrifying. Why would it want to protect her? Was it a StarClan warrior? ...no...there were no stars in their beast's pelt. It was nothing more than a blood-soaked monster...

Poppystripe's fur stood on end, and she arched her back threateningly. A hiss ran out of her throat, gaining both the beastly feline's attention. The larger one snorted, a strange thunderous rumbling coming from its throat, as if it were laughing. The smaller one, though, somehow seemed hurt at the gesture. Its soulless red eyes darkened in pain. The ThunderClan Medicine Cat blinked in confusion before the larger of the two growled something and sunk back into the abyss of red. Though it was gone, Poppystripe knew that it was not defeated, and could easily return when it wished...

The smaller blood-covered cat looked from the blood, back to Poppystripe again, its tail motioning for her to follow. At first the ginger she-cat thought better of it, but with the quick realisation that she had nowhere to go in this awful place, and that the murderous blood-covered cat could returned whenever it wished, she grudgingly followed the beast at a distance. It led her in complete silence until the blood vanished from the ground. Grass soon replaced the black surface, and Poppystripe slowly recognised the silver plants and moonlight washing over the clearing. The blood-cat stopped abruptly then, taking a seat and starring longingly at the prey-filled forest before them.

Nervously, the ginger she-cat passed the beast into the familiar StarClan hunting grounds, her eyes locking with its for a brief second.

_Go..._ Its eyes seemed to say to her before it turned and stalked back to the Place of Blood and Darkness alone. Poppystripe couldn't help but stare after it until it vanished through the mist bordering their worlds.

"The eyes of StarClan shall be blinded, and the forest will run red; Blood will run once more..." Poppystripe spun around, the ghostly forms of her warrior ancestors coming into view at long last. Leading them was a fiery ginger tom, his green eyes pained deeply. "Blood can only be destroyed by Blood..." He mewed on, his gaze lifting from her to the mist behind her. "But not without the price of four..."

"Wait, w-what do you mean by that?" Poppystripe demanded, but the ghostly forms began to vanish before her, along with the clearing all together. Something hard jabbed her side. "Was this a warning? An omen? What do you mean? _FIRESTAR!_"

Poppystripe's eyes flung open and she jumped to her paws, shocking the grey she-cat beside her.

"I-I'm sorry! W-we were all up already and you looked like you w-were having a nightmare..." Volepaw mewed nervously, her head bowed and ears flat.

Recognising the Moonpool and other Medicine Cats staring at her, Poppystripe hastily apologized to the apprentice for scaring her, the vision still clean in her mind.

"It's alright, Volepaw...you did nothing wrong." She nodded to Redbrook, her mentor at the lip of the summit. "Let's get going. It's too cold to stay out like this." She fluffed her fur, trying to look like that was the only thing on her mind.

"Alright!" The apprentice chirped, racing up the frosty slope to the red tom.

The older Medicine Cats nodded to her when she joined them, and they began their decent back to their respective territories. Redbrook, Volepaw and Nightwind all veered off to the eastern side of the lake, leaving her to lope back into ThunderClan territory with Stonetail alone.

"You look shaken." The tom mewed, a look of concern on his face.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Poppystripe assured as they entered ThunderClan territory. The familiar trees and scents calmed her more than speaking to the giant tom ever could.

"I'll leave you here then," he mewed understandingly, allowing Poppystripe time to drink in the ThunderClan scents around her.

She gave him a curt nod and the grey tom was off for ShadowClan territory.

Alone at last, Poppystripe allowed her thoughts to whirl. She had been attacked by 'blood'. Yet another 'blood' had protected her. Her ears drooped softly at the thought of the look in the smaller blood-cat's eyes. It felt pain. It knew she saw it as a monster. She regretted ever thinking that. It had led her back safely to StarClan, and protected her. She should be grateful if anything.

Poppystripe jumped over a fallen log and began her decent toward the hollow. StarClan had repeated the prophecy after that battle. It had to be a sign. There were two 'bloods'. One would fight them, and the other would protect. But what question now was who were those "bloods"? And how or why would StarClan be blinded? There were still too many mysteries in the prophecy. For now, Poppystripe decided, it would be best to concentrate on helping her clan survive leaf-bare. She looked up to the milky dawn sky when the bramble tunnel came into view. It was already cold enough to see her breath. It wouldn't be long until White Cough and Green Cough threatened the clan, like every year. And with Crimsonkit's...unique condition, the last thing she wanted right now was for the kit to become sick. The red she-kit was the closest thing she had to solving the mystery of the Blood Prophecy.

The Medicine Cat nodded to Thrushtail on guard duty before squeezing into the tunnel and emerging in the ThunderClan camp. She looked over to the nursery, hidden under branches of the pine and interwoven bracken to keep out any intruders. Crimsonkit had moved from the Medicine Den to there a moon ago, half a moon after Dawnstar's announcement about her to the other clans at the Gathering. She had very few injuries, but she had noticed the kit to be very weak physically, likely because of starvation. She rarely moved from her nest, even now without Bluekit's continuous prompting or by Whiteleaf's wishes. And when she did move, she had trouble walking on her polydactyl paw, often tripping and being unable to get back up without help. Both Dawnstar and Whiteleaf had expressed their worries to her about Thornwhisker being right...maybe she wouldn't survive leaf-bare, and maybe she wouldn't be strong enough to become a warrior.

Poppystripe shook those thoughts away. No. Thornwhisker could _not_ be right about that. StarClan had taken her mother from her. They must have had plans for the tiny red kit. They would not let her die now.

The ginger she-cat strode into the Medicine Den, her mouth spreading into a large yawn. She was tempted to go and check on the she-kit right now, but exhaustion had claimed the better of her. It would be best for the both of them if she rested first.

Eyes growing heavy, Poppystripe finally curled up in her nest, somehow managing to find sleep between her worries.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Something small but hard jabbed Poppystripe in the side, rousing her from her sleep. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw a pair of little blue eyes staring at her. "Oh! You're awake! _Finally!_" A purr came from the little furball beside her.

"Yes, Bluekit?" The Medicine Cat sighed, getting up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Whiteleaf said to come and get you. Crimsonkit isn't eating again!" The black kit explained cheerfully, not understanding how bad this really was.

"I see. I'll be there in a moment." She mewed curtly, reaching into the back of the den and picking out a few herbs. Hopefully the little she-kit only had a stomach ache... Poppystripe had guessed that the tiny she-kit was actually about four moons old, the same age as Bluekit and Granitekit. Being as small and weak as she was already though, every meal counted. If she was to last leaf-bare and become an apprentice with the other two kits, she'd need to start eating more and gaining her strength.

Poppystripe hurried out of her den and to the nursery, a small bundle of herbs clamped firmly between her jaws. Snaking her way in between the bramble and branches, she paused to give Thornwhisker a nod before stepping over to Whiteleaf, who hovered over her foster kid nervously. She dropped the herbs and looked over the kit, curled up tightly with a scrawny mouse in front of her. The mouse was untouched.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked quietly, hoping for an answer this time, but her hope was misplaced yet again. The she-kit was just as silent as the day they found her. She had yet to utter a single word. Poppystripe wondered if she was just deft at first, but she had reacted to Whiteleaf and Bluekit's calls enough times to rule that out. She had no idea what else it could be, and she didn't dare risk asking another Medicine Cat about it, or having Dawnstar look bad if word got out about it.

"She just isn't eating...is she sick?" Whiteleaf fretted, beginning to circle Crimsonkit nervously. Bluekit seemed to think it was a game and began following her mother, pouncing after her tail joyfully.

"I'll need to check..." Poppystripe replied, nosing Crimsonkit. She didn't _smell_ sick, and her nose was wet and cool, and her body warm. She rolled the kit onto her side, glad for the first time to be clawed at while working. That showed she wasn't too sick to move. Feeling her stomach carefully, she was unable to find anything wrong with it though. Shaking her head, Poppystripe pushed the mouse closer to Crimsonkit.

"It's alright. You need to eat, okay?" She purred nudging it even closer.

The red kitten blinked at her, then looked passed her, as if examining something far away. She starred for an eerily long time, making Poppystripe shiver. Half the clan was nervous to go near the strange she-kit because of this strange action. She'd suddenly stop whatever she was doing and just stare, sometimes even listening for StarClan knows what. Thrushtail refused to even go near the 'badger bait-kit' as he called her, once even starting a scuffle between himself and Onefeather because of his rude ways. Just like Whiteleaf, Onefeather treated the little kit as his own, possibly because he too knew what it was like to be foreign to ThunderClan and constantly standing out.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Bluekit cheered, drawing Poppystripe's attention back to the present. Crimsonkit was busy nibbling away at the mouse, Bluekit happily joining her.

Relief brushed over Poppystripe in a wave. So long as she was eating...

"Thank you!" Whiteleaf purred quietly, not to disturb her daughters' meal. "I don't know what you did, but it looks like everything's fine now."

_I don't know what I did either..._ Poppystripe admitted silently, nodding to the young queen.

"Try to get her out for some fresh air later. Maybe it'll make her feel even better. She needs to practice walking on that paw anyway..." She couldn't help but look to the deformed paw. It was sprawled out away from her curled up form as if it wasn't even a part of herself. The poor thing needed to learn to get use to it...there was nothing a Medicine Cat could do about such a thing.

"Alright Poppystripe, and thank you again." Whiteleaf mewed, licking her kits' heads affectionately.

"Eeeew!" Bluekit complained, shying away from her mother. Crimsonkit paused and looked up at her before returning to the mouse, eating it much faster than before. It looked like she finally noticed how famished she really was. That was always a good sign.

"Call me back if anything changes." Poppystripe meowed. Whiteleaf nodded and the ginger Medicine Cat pushed her way out of the nursery, just in time to see Badgerclaw send out the last hunting patrol. She gave him a nod as she stepped up to the gargantuan deputy.

"Is Dawnstar still in?" She questioned, looking up at the Highledge above them.

"She was out earlier, but she's probably back by now." He meowed.

"Alright, thanks." Poppystripe mewed back, beginning her ascent up the Highledge. Rocks clattered down after her as she pulled herself onto the ledge and peeked into her sister's den. "Dawnstar?" Her scent was fresh.

"Yes, Poppystripe?" A pale shape stirred deeper in. A pair of blue eyes opened and looked to her, inviting the Medicine Cat in. "Did StarClan send you anymore dreams?"

Stepping into the den, Poppystripe took a seat a fox-length from Dawnstar.

"Yes..." She mewed, and retold the tale of the bloody warriors and the repeated Prophecy of Blood.

Dawnstar curled her tail tightly around her paws.

"I see..." She managed, looking at the Medicine Cat with narrowed eyes. "So you still know nothing of the prophecy's meaning then?" She ventured.

"I'm sorry, Dawnstar...I have no leads. StarClan has told me nothing more."

"It's fine...how's Crimsonkit?" Her fur fluffed slightly, worry on the tip of her tongue.

"She has still said nothing, but she was eating a mouse earlier. I also told Whiteleaf to bring her out for some fresh air. With any luck, she'll start getting use to her paw." Poppystripe could only hope. In two moons she'd be old enough to become an apprentice. It wouldn't look good for her to be left behind when her littermates became apprentices, not when Dawnstar had said such things at the Gathering almost two moons ago. "I'm sure she'll be fine." She hastily assured, forcing her fur to lay flat. She needed to raise Dawnstar's confidence somehow, even if it was a lie.

"I hope so too, Poppystripe...I really do..." Dawnstar whispered, circling her nest and curling back up in it. She flicked her tail in dismissal, and Poppystripe happily obliged.

Stepping out onto the Highledge and overlooking camp, she could see the grey furball that was Granitekit and his black 'shadow' that was Bluekit race out of the nursery. She took a seat on the ledge, watching over the two kits as they skirmished playfully, batting each others' noses and dashing through the orange leaves left on the ground. They would make excellent warriors one day, she just knew it.

Bluekit paused and turned back to the nursery, calling something inaudible to Poppystripe's ears. Moments later, a tiny speck of red appeared in the entranceway, poking its head out timidly into the cold leaf-fall air. Bluekit ran back to the speck and vanished into the nursery, racing out a moment later and pushing Crimsonkit out in front of her. The poor kit looked terrified from her sister's reckless act, and Poppystripe tensed, wondering if she should step in. The last thing the kit needed was a sprained paw. It'd be enough work to learn how to walk!

About to stand and tell Bluekit off for being such a reckless little furball, she paused when the little black kit stopped pushing and bounced in front of Crimsonkit, a moss ball between her paws. She bounced it from paw to paw, the crimson kit watching it with interest before tossing it into the air over her head to Granitekit. The little tom caught it easily between his paws and began to dribble it as well, his eyes glowing with the pleasure of tormenting the little kit. Crimsonkit slowly dragged her paws along the ground, watching them carefully, before finally facing Granitekit, all four paws firmly in place, her eyes glued to the ball.

Granitekit hissed something to her before hooking the ball on his claw and tossing it over the kit's head again. This time though, Poppystripe was shocked to see Crimsonkit bunch her muscles and actually make a jump for the ball. Her left, deformed paw reached for it vainly though as gravity took its hold on her and dragged her back to the ground, her body twisting strangely to land. With a thump, Crimsonkit landed on her stomach, her paws stretched out around her uselessly.

Poppystripe took that as her cue to intervene, jumping down the tumble of rocks and into the center of the hollow. She approached the kits quickly, her tail fur on end irritably as she watched the other two kits toss the moss ball between themselves, ignoring Crimsonkit completely. How could they just ignore her like that? She opened her mouth to scold them, but something black zipped in front of her, making her jump back in shock.

"Wait." Onefeather hissed into her ear, watching the kits play.

"But—" Poppystripe fretted, but he did not lower his paw. Seeing as the former WindClan cat would not let her pass without a fuss, Poppystripe sat and watched the kits play on. Why did he want her to wait? Granitekit and Bluekit continued to play on as if nothing happened, leaving Crimsonkit to lie on the ground alone. Her eyes shifted from the two playing kits to their smaller littermate, suddenly noticing why Onefeather had stopped her.

Crimsonkit had collected her paws under her, and was attempting to stand up by herself. Her eyes were screwed up concentration as she slowly lifted her front end into the air, her deformed paw shaking with the effort, but firmly holding her in place. After her chest was finally clear of the ground, she began lifting her hindquarters, which lifted twice as fast as the front. Crimsonkit shook herself, some dust shedding from her fur, and slid her paws around to face the other two kits. Slowly, she lifted her right forepaw and placed it down firmly, eyes glued to the moss ball. Scooching her hindpaws up, she took an unsure step with her deformed left paw and faltered, but managed to stay upright.

Onefeather smiled. His paw slowly lowered as he looked on proudly at his kit. "See?" He purred as Crimsonkit inched closer to Granitekit silently. The little tom was so preoccupied with Bluekit that he didn't see or scent the little she-kit coming. When Bluekit finally tossed him the ball once more, Crimsonkit tensed and dived right in front of him, snatching the ball right in front of his nose.

Poppystripe was lost for words, just as Granitekit was as he starred at Crimsonkit in shock.

"It looks like she beat you to it!" Bluekit purred, dashing up to her sister and affectionately rubbing her back with her tail. Crimsonkit's eyes shined as she looked to the ball in her paws. She pulled herself up again and curiously rolled it between paws, barely managing to stay standing.

"Rrrr..." Granitekit growled, quickly retreating back into the nursery.

"Looks like Granitekit is a poor loser." Onefeather purred, stepping up to his kits and nuzzling them.

"Seems that way..." Poppystripe managed, her whiskers drawn back proudly. Maybe Crimsonkit stood a chance after all. Her eyes shifted from kits to the Highledge, amazed to see Dawnstar looking down at all of them. Had she seen what happened?

_I hope she did..._ Poppystripe thought, looking back to the kits as Bluekit bounced around Onefeather, as if battling him single-pawed while he acted as if she had actually injured him. Crimsonkit took a curious jab at the warrior now and then, jumping back in shock and falling over when he pretended to be hurt by her as well. _It'll be great if she sees how right she was._

"Oh! Wow! What's _that_?" Bluekit mewed, her eyes the size of moons as she looked into the sky. Poppystripe looked up, surprised to have a cool snowflake flutter down and onto her nose.

"That's snow, Bluekit." Onefeather purred, reaching up and batting at a snowflake with one of his paws.

Bluekit shivered when one landed on her own nose.

"They're _cold!_" She gasped, instantly disliking the frosty menace.

Poppystripe purred. "Sadly, you'll be seeing a lot of them for the next few moons."

Crimsonkit shivered, collecting the moss ball into her mouth and inching back toward the nursery. She had the right idea, Poppystripe concluded, shivering herself, some snowflakes fluttering off her fur as she did so. The red kit slowed a few pawsteps from the nursery though, and looked back her, her blue and amber eyes meeting her own. Poppystripe opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but stopped when the kit looked on to Onefeather and Bluekit, then finally up to Dawnstar. The leader tensed, her blue eyes meeting the kit's mix-matched pair for what seemed like a moon, before the kit finally turned around again and pushed her way through the brambles, her prize still firmly between her jaws.

Poppystripe cocked her head in curiosity, shifting her gave up to Dawnstar as well. The leader's eyes had not shifted from where the blood-coloured kit had stood though, her body frozen in place like ice. What was wrong? Poppystripe wondered, but before she could scramble up the Highledge to ask, Dawnstar came too and turned away curtly, moving into her den.

Her ear flicked in curiosity as she watched her sister vanish over the lip of the Highledge. What had Dawnstar seen just then? Did StarClan send her a sign?

* * *

Done. For taking so long to write the last chapter, I wrote this chapter in a day. So there. Hah. *Dies* Miffin's away right now (to my knowledge) so she hasn't been editing. I've been noticing most of my errors anyway though, so do not fear! It should not have been _that_ atrocious! Miffin normally only puts in words I don't know anyway. So I have saved you a trip to . Or if you're old school, the bookshelf. *Shivers*

Anyway, again, please R&R. Tell me what you think. Maybe you figured out some of the prophecy? Maybe not? Who know! I like twists! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Jya~


End file.
